Who Knows?
by beccaboo2012
Summary: Bella gets pregnant...what will happen? ---Hiatus--- Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Stephanie Meyer does.

Some ideas however belong to me.

**Chapter 1**

I woke up this morning feeling completely happy. No, better than happy. I felt…amazing. No, better than that.

"Hey sleepy head," he kissed me lightly on the head.

I snuggled closer to him.

Even though his body was completely cold, I felt totally warm.

Last night we were talking in my room and he kissed me goodnight. As usual I got a little too carried away. But he didn't stop me. He didn't stop me when I started unbuttoning his shirt. And he certainly did not stop me when I took his shirt off. Before I knew it, though, I was…well waking up in his arms, _naked_.

"So last night…pretty spectacular." Edward said.

"Better than that." I mumbled.

Edward chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, looking up at his face.

"It's just that…well…"

"Oh no!' I said in horror. "You think last night was horrible, don't you?" I was about to cry.

"No, that's not it-"

"You regret it. I knew it." One tear trickled down my cheek.

"Bella, of course not. I just never thought I'd have so much self control. Especially when I was…_with_ you." See, my blood "sings" for him, because Edward Cullen, my boyfriend, is a vampire.

"Oh.' I said. I could tell my expression was blank. But I sighed in relief.

He tightened his arms around me and laid his head on top of my head. We stayed still for a few minutes.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me. That was a question he asked me frequently since he couldn't read my mind like he could everyone else.

"I'm just thinking that last night was the best night ever."

"Mmmm," He mused.

"What are _you_ thinking?" I asked.

"Just that _this_ is my favorite moment."

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"I…Never mind." I couldn't ask. It was embarrassing.

"Bella…you have to stop doing that. Please tell me." Edward got a little upset when I start to tell him something then stop.

"It's too embarrassing."

"Just…please tell me?" He pleaded. I sighed. I couldn't resist him, in _any_ way.

"Well…I was just wondering…well how…um…_was_ I last night?"

He didn't say anything for a minute, then he finally answered, "Well…Honestly the best. But you should know that you are the only person I've…" He trailed off.

"Oh." I said surprised.

"What about me?"

"You were amazing. Perfect. As usual. You're better at everything than me."

"Hmmm…I don't know about that." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah right." I sighed. "Um, I need…a human moment."

He laughed. "OK. Go ahead." He loosened his arms that were around me.

I got up from the bed and searched for my clothes. I could tell that he was watching me, which made me self-conscious, which made my face burn.

"I don't know why you are always so self-conscious around me." He said, as if he read my mind, which I knew he couldn't do.

"It's because you're perfect and good at everything and I'm so…plain." I said putting on my clothes.

"You wish you were plain. You're the opposite. And, I'm not perfect at everything. No one can trip and fall like you can." He laughed.

"Not funny!" I said as I grabbed my bag of toiletries.

"It's actually pretty funny."

"Yeah right." I said then opening the door. "Be right back!" I then skipped to my bathroom.

I quickly turned on the shower and got in. It seemed like forever, but then I finally got out and wrapped a towel around my body.

Making sure my towel was secure, I turned on my blow drier and dried my hair as much as I could before turning the blow drier off. My hair was a little damp. But I could honestly care less.

I ran my brush through my hair a few times. Then, I brushed my teeth.

I finished what I needed to do, so I grabbed my bag and went back into my room. Edward was laying in my bed, with his clothes on. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed.

"I hope you haven't…died or anything while I was gone." I laughed as I climbed into the bed beside him.

"Mmmm," he mused.

"What?" I asked.

"Charlie will be home any minute." He said with his eyes still closed.

Charlie, father, was gone the whole weekend on a fishing trip with a friend of his by the name of Billy Black. I knew his son, Jacob Black, but not very well. I'd seen him only a few times. He sort of helped me figure out that But I had given him the wrong impression to get the information he gave me. I knew he felt a need to be more than friends. But no matter how much he wanted that, I was Edward's. Hopefully it would stay like that forever.

"How long?" I asked. I didn't want my father to come home. I wanted Edward to my self for the day. For forever. I frowned.

"Not sure.' He said. Then he finally opened his eyes. He looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to have to go. I want you with me all the time."

He chuckled. "Bella…I will not leave you as long as it is safe for you."

"Well that's just not fair."

"And why is that?"

"Well, because you said every minute of whenever I'm with you I'm in danger. So…that means that you could leave at any moment without breaking any promises." I pouted.

"That is so very true. But I meant, as long as I have self control over myself." He smiled so I smiled.

"Well after last night I'm not sure you'll lose control."

"Last night took me to new and extreme measures of control. Don't be so sure that I will always have so much control." As he said that I pouted again.

"Bella, my sweet Bella, you have nothing to worry about right this moment." He smiled.

"Yeah, at this moment. But what about tomorrow? Or next week? Or even next month?" I asked.

"Let's not worry about that." He said.

I sighed. He was right, if I kept worrying about when or if he was going to leave I wouldn't be able to enjoy anything when I was with him.

"He's home." Edward said. I knew he meant Charlie.

We didn't move for a moment then he started getting out of the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"He thinks I'm up here."

"Why would he think that?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm your boyfriend and a man. So in his mind that equals exactly what we did last night. And unless you want to never see me again, I suggest you let me leave."

I pouted. "Fine. When will you get back?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll try and come back around 1." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you." He said then disappeared.

"I love you too," I whispered back, even though he was already gone.

It was a good think I already had my pajamas back on other wise Charlie would have thrown a fit when he came into my room.

"Hey Bells," he said sweeping the room to make sure that Edward wasn't anywhere in the room.

"Hey dad." I sad as cheerful as I could. I knew it was wrong "How was fishing?"

"Great. How was your weekend?"

"Good. I hung out with Alice at the mall in the city." I lied. He couldn't know that I had spent pretty much every second of every day of the weekend with Edward. Knowing Charlie I bet he didn't want me to even mention Edward because of what happened.

A few months ago I had left Forks, Washington telling Charlie I didn't want to live with him any more. Of course that wasn't true, and I had to tell him that to be able to leave because I was being hunted by a blood thirsty vampire by the name of James. When I got back Charlie grounded me. But in the last 2 weeks he sort of ungrounded me.

He still didn't approve of Edward. Charlie blames Edward for my leaving. It's kind of true, but Charlie doesn't know the whole story. But I wouldn't make Charlie feel uncomfortable. At least he allowed Edward back into the house. But, only on "visiting hours" although Edward always comes back once Charlie is asleep.

"I'm glad you had fun." Charlie smiled. I knew he knew I was with Edward but he refused to believe it.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to clean myself up then I have to go to work. If you want me to stay, however, I will." Charlie said.

"No dad. You go to work. Alice wants to take me to go see this new movie." I lied.

"Oh. OK. Well, have fun." He smiled then walked over to the door. "I'm glad you're friends with Alice. She's been great."

"Yeah dad, she's the best."

Then Charlie disappeared and a minute later I heard the water running.

**End Of Chapter**

**A/N: Comment me or message me about any ideas you have about the chapters to come. The second chapter should be up pretty soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was only around 12 when my dad finally took his shower. There wasn't much to do while I waited to leave. I sighed and walked over to my computer and turned it on. It was slow so I decided I should probably eat before I left.

I opened my door and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I wasn't all _that_ hungry but I knew I had to eat. I opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. I wasn't all that sure what kind of cereal it was, and I just pulled out a bowl. I then grabbed the milk out of the fridge.

I quickly made a bowl of cereal quickly ate it, not really caring what it tasted like. When I was done I put my bowl in the sink and rinsed it out.

I ran back upstairs and into my room and walked over to my computer. I had probably a million unopened and unanswered emails from my mother so I opened up my email program. I had 8 unread messages all from my mother. All of them pretty much said that she wanted to hear from me and soon. I sighed to myself.

After reading all 8 messages I started to reply.

_Mom,_

_Calm down I'm all right. I've been very busy with school and trying to make sure Charlie is O.K. After I left he's been very cautious. But he recently sort of ungrounded me so I've been hanging out with friends._

_Actually I'm on my way to meet someone right now so I should probably get going. Say hi to Phil for me._

_Oh, and Forks is great._

_I love you,_

_Bella._

I sent the message then looked over at the clock. It was almost 1 now and I had to hurry before Edward got to the house. I turned off my computer.

I quickly got dressed in a blue tank top, Edward's favorite color on me, and some jean shorts.

I walked down stairs to see Charlie sitting on the couch watching TV. A football game was on so he was distracted.

"Hey dad. I'm going to go meet Alice now." I said grabbing my coat and purse.

"Ok honey. Have fun." He didn't look at me, just at the TV.

"Bye," I said then opened the door.

I walked out the door just in time to see Edward walking up the steps. Being me, I tripped on the steps and fell into his arms.

"Hmmm…I don't know how you can trip so many times." He laughed. Then he kissed my forehead.

"I'm not entirely sure. Let's get going." I said and just as I got out my keys Edward grabbed them.

"I'm driving." He prompted. He seemed…excited this time. Not like he usual is when he just loves to drive.

"Why?" I blurted out.

"I just want to." He smiled.

"Edward, tell me what's going on." I demanded.

"Nothing's going on. I always want to drive, remember?" I sighed and opened the passenger door in defeat.

"Yes, but…" I still questioned getting into the car.

"But what?" He asked pulling out of the drive way.

"Nothing." I sighed. I was a little tired. I closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I was in a place I didn't recognize. I was lying on a blanket. I sat up.

"Um, Edward?" I asked looking around. This place was covered in flower petals and candles.

"I'm right here," the velvety voice said behind me. My heart jumped a little and I turned my body around to see Edward leaning against…a tree? I knew my face looked confused.

I turned my head to look around me. I know knew where I was. The meadow. _Our_ meadow."Um, Edward?"

"Yes?" He spoke softly and I felt his cold marble arms wrap around my waist.

"What's all this?"

"This? Just think of it as an early birthday present." I froze. It was only about 3 weeks from my 18th birthday. I had totally forgot. I had _wanted _to forget.

"Early birthday present?" I gulped.

"Yes." He said. I sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just that…well I'll be turning 18. Already." I leaned my head against his cold marble chest.

"Bella, there's nothing to be worried about." He reassured me kissing my hair.

"I'm getting old." I whined.

"Old? You think _you're_ old? You, my love, are talking to guy over 100 years old."

"Yes. I know…but you _look _like a 17 year old. Me on the other hand, look like an 18 year old." I sulked. "Although…" I trailed off suggestively.

"Bella, we're not going to discuss this." He sighed.

I lifted my head and turned my body around. "Why not?"

"Because you don't want to be a mons-vampire." He said. He closed his eyes.

"Yes I do. If it gets me to be with you forever, then yes. I want to be a vampire." I said.

He shook his head with his eyes still closed. He opened them. They were full of anger and pain. I couldn't help but wince. "No you don't."

"Edward, you can't just say something and that be it." I spoke firmly. Truthfully, though, I was scared. Not so much of Edward but of something else.

He sighed. "Can we please not talk about this now?"

"Fine." I said looking down. When I finally looked up at Edward's face he was grinning my favorite half crooked smile. His eyes weren't angry anymore. I sighed.

I tilted my head up and reached up to kiss him.

I was about to lean back but Edward placed both hands on my face and deepened the kiss.

My breathing stopped. My heart started to race and I could feel my cheeks burn beneath my cool touch of Edward's hands. Since lately most of his boundaries were deteriorated I never knew when his kisses would stop. Or how far they would go.

I felt one of his hands trail down my back and stopped at the hem of my shirt. Now I was really nervous. He wanted to do _this now_? In the middle of a meadow?

I couldn't help but feel self conscious again. I could now feel his hand sliding my shirt up. Now I knew where his kisses would take us tonight.

End of Chapter

**Sorry I'm stopping there because I would really rather not get into the details. Haha. But tell me what you think and give me some ideas because I just had some major writer's block while writing **

**that so I highly doubt it's any good. It's short too. So yeah, just give me ideas about what you want to see in the next chapter and so on. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the great and awesome Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: It's about 2 weeks after the meadow "scene" and a week before Bella's birthday. Everyone's happy so Bella doesn't suspect she's pregnant…maybe she is pregnant maybe she isn't…**

**Also I'm sorry about updating so late I've just been busy with stuff and have had major writer's block. Haha. Hopefully in the next few chapters Bella will find out she's pregnant.**

"Alice if you're going to throw me a party, why are you getting me a present?" I complained. It was a week from my birthday and Alice wanted to throw me a big "birthday bash". I loved my birthday up until I met Edward. I would probably still love it if Edward could age, like I could.

"Because on birthdays you're supposed to give gifts to your brother's girlfriend!" Alice replied annoyed.

"But I don't want gifts. I don't even want the party but I'm letting you throw it for me." I complained. We were in Alice's room planning my birthday party and Alice was asking me what I wanted as a birthday gift.

I've told Alice a thousand times I didn't want a party. I've told Edward a thousand more times I didn't want any gifts.

Parties and gifts would just remind me that I was getting old. Since Edward didn't want me to change into a vampire I was a little on edge about everything.

Last week he told me I looked beautiful and I totally snapped. I've been trying to control myself but I just felt sad. I knew Edward realized that if I got old I would eventually die. And Edward said he couldn't live without me so it doesn't make any sense. _He_ doesn't make any sense.

"Bella, work with me. We never celebrate OUR birthdays because we pretty much don't have one. I mean, you get to turn another year older while I don't. So suck it up and be happy." Alice told me. I was a little scared if I argued.

"Fine. But I'm telling you…turning 18 isn't so big. You don't have to die." I muttered.

"Ha! I'm pretty sure every vampire wishes they could die at one point. I'm pretty sure Edward wanted to die before he met you."

"But he'll want to die after I die." I said glumly.

"OK! Enough talk about death. We have a party to plan!" Alice said eagerly.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Can we take a break? I haven't seen Edward in like 2 hours."

"You might as well get a needle and thread to sew yourselves together to make it official that you ARE really attached at the hip."

I playfully _tried_ to smack her in the arm but since she's a undead stone I barely hurt _myself_.

"Alice, I'm going to spend a little time with my boyfriend." I said standing up. "I'll see you later." I then walked out of her room.

I wasn't sure where Edward was but, as if I called him he was right at my side. It reminded me of when I first met Mike Newton and he was like a loyal puppy.

"Hey." I said leaning up to kiss him.

"Hey. What were you two doing?" He asked suspiciously as he broke away from the kiss.

"Oh the usual planning." I smiled.

"Hmmm," he mused.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He grinned at me then kissed me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked although I was pretty sure I knew what he was going to suggest since his "boundaries" were gone for the most part.

He grinned at me suggestively just as I predicted. "Besides _that_?" I giggled.

"Well I don't know then." He laughed. "I think Emmet and Jasper were going to go to the movies. Maybe we could join them?"

"Sounds fun." I smiled in agreement.

"Great." He smiled. "Emmet! Jasper!" He called.

"Yo bro!" Emmett said in his booming voice. I had to laugh. Emmett was a giant teddy bear and I loved him for that, but he was also funny. "And what are you laughing at?" He looked over at me.

"Nothing," I said sheepishly.

"Yeah. Well whatever. So what do you want?" He turned back to Edward.

"We're going to the movies with you," Edward stated leaving his expression blank.

"Why? Don't you guys want to be _alone_?" Emmett raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Not now." Edward smiled. I instinctively blushed. I always felt somewhat awkward with Edward's family except for Alice of course. "But we will take our own car." Edward said, sensing my discomfort around his brothers.

"Fine. Let's go. It's a zombie movie, Bella. Will you be ok?" Emmett teased me. I just nodded and blushed again.

Emmett laughed and shook his head as he walked outside towards the garage. Him and Jasper got into the huge Jeep. Edward then led me to his silver Volvo and opened the passenger door for me to get in. Once I was finally in he walked around so fast I didn't see him get in the driver's seat. He quickly buckled his seat belt and turned the car on and he started out of the garage and drive way. Then we were on the road right behind Emmett and Jasper.

We drove in silence and I was getting a bit uncomfortable by it. Somehow Edward sensed this.

"You ok?" He asked looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah." I lied. He didn't buy it.

"We can do something else." He suggested.

"No the movies are fine." I spoke quickly.

"OK. Then what's wrong?" He turned back to the road. He was driving very fast as was Emmett. I didn't look out the windows or I'd get a little nauseous.

"Nothing. I just didn't like the silence." I told him truthfully.

"Oh." He said. Then it was silent again.

I shook my head in frustration.

"So, you didn't get me a birthday present did you?" I asked trying to get him talking again.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because that's what boyfriends do, they give their girlfriends presents on their birthdays." He spoke quickly I almost didn't hear it.

I snorted. "I told you I didn't want you to get me anything."

"But I wanted to get you a gift." He grinned at me my favorite crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't know why you would want to give me something." I whispered but I knew he could hear me.

"Because I love you and you deserve everything," he said.

"I don't even deserve you, so I don't see how I deserve everything."

"_I_ don't deserve _you_." He muttered.

"I'm not worth the trouble, you know." I've told him this a thousand times. He still doesn't see how a god like him could actually love a plain simple girl like me. I almost laughed at the thought of us together. I was pretty sure the kids at school thought the same. I knew most of the people stared at us when we walked into the classroom or in the lunchroom. I especially felt them staring when he would kiss me.

"What? You're crazy. There's no trouble." He spoke softly.

"Yeah right. You wanted to kill me the very first day you saw me. And being close to me must be killing you right now." I told him.

"That's partly true. But I never regret one single moment being close to you. You shouldn't either because even if your blood smells so good, I will not let the urge over power me." He looked at me as he said that last sentence.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. He was so sweet and always knew how to make me feel better. I smiled at him. I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek. Edward was still looking at me and his expression changed. It look_ pained_.

"Oh no! Did I hurt you? What did I say?" He asked concerned. He didn't understand why I was crying.

"Edward, I'm crying because I'm _happy_," I told him.

"Oh," he said. After a second he smiled. He looked back at the road still smiling.

I could feel the car slow down and then stop. I looked out the window and we were at the movie theatre in Port Angeles.

Edward turned the car off and before I knew it he was at my door and opening it for me. I stepped out and Edward grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the main entrance where I could see Emmett and Jasper standing in line to buy tickets.

When we were getting closer to them Emmett turned in our direction.

"Don't even think about it!" Edward yelled at him.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently.

"You know what." Edward growled.

"Fine. But, you know it would've been funny." Emmett started laughing.

"Not so much." Edward sighed.

"What?" I asked. I was lost in whatever was going on.

"Emmett was just thinking of how fun it'd be to pull a prank on you in the theatre." Edward told me.

"Oh," I said. Truthfully I didn't want to know the prank so I just stood there in line with my head leaning against Edward.

We were now waiting to buy our tickets as Emmet and Jasper were buying theirs.

"Next!" The girl told us. She looked young, maybe my age. But she was prettier than me.

"Yes, two for the Zombie movie." Edward told the young girl. She smiled at him with a little more interest than I would have like.

"Certainly. One for you and one for your sister?" She asked looking at me.

"No, she's my girlfriend." Edward said flatly.

"My bad." The girl giggled batting her eyes. I could have sworn she winked at him. She gave him our tickets and I instantly noticed a white sheet of paper. It was her phone number.

Before I had a change to say anything Edward was pulling me towards the conncestion stand line.

I laughed a bit. "What?" He asked.

"She gave you her phone number Edward." I told him as if he were stupid.

"She did?" He asked confused.

I huffed. Then I grabbed the tickets out of his hand and took out the piece of paper with her phone number on it. It said 'call me when you dumb her.' Then there was a heart drawn on it. I put the paper right in front of his face and took it from me.

"Well you know I won't call her." He told me. Then hi ripped it up and threw it away.

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point? You have no reason to be jealous. I love you and only you." He told me as the line moved up.

"Yeah. I know that but…it's just sometimes…I still don't get why you love me and not someone prettier than me, like that girl over th-" He put his cold finger up to my lips.

"Never say that. I love you and you are the most beautiful creature on this earth." I had to laugh at that. He removed his finger from my lips and replaced it with his lips. He gave me a quick kiss.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"You seem to think that I'm beautiful." I told him.

"But you _are_ beautiful." I snorted at his words.

"Edward, Rosalie is beautiful. Not me." I shook my head.

"Well then," He said.

"Well what?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Nothing."

"Ugh." I groaned in frustration.

"Bella," he mused. "Why do you keep denying the fact that you are truly beautiful?" He asked me. We were almost at the counter and he was whispering.

"Because I'm not. _You're_ beautiful. I'm just…me." I spoke quietly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" He sighed. We were not at the counter.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked me.

"Yeah. Can I get a water?" I asked. I wasn't hungry.

"Sure thing." He smiled at me then went to get me a water.

I could feel Edward's muscle tighten beside me. I was about to ask what was wrong but the guy came back with the water and Edward immediately paid. He grabbed the water with his free hand, the one that wasn't around my waist. He pulled me toward the theatre. He handed our tickets to the guy. He handed the tickets back to Edward.

When were finally somewhat alone I asked him, "what was wrong back there?"

"Nothing," he said calmly.

"Yeah right," I muttered knowing he could hear me.

"It was just that guy's thoughts…"

"His thoughts? What did you hear?" I asked.

"He was mentally undressing you with his mind. I didn't like that. He shouldn't do that. You're not an object."

I almost laughed. "Edward, that girl back there at the ticket booth was doing the same thing to you. You can't be worried." I tried to calm him down.

"I know. But I can still be mad." He told me. He had a point. "I'm not the only one who thinks you're beautiful you know."

"What?" I asked confused. We were now finding ourselves a seat in the theatre. Of course Edward found a spot which was empty.

"Almost all the thoughts I've read from guys have thought that you're beautiful. Thus, you're beautiful. You can't deny it any longer. You have no excuse." He told me grinning.

I wanted to laugh. But I thought I better not. The movie was starting. I pulled up the arm rest that was between me and Edward and I laid my head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you," I mumbled against his chest. He laughed quietly and I felt it in his chest.

"I love you too," He spoke softly in my ear which sent tingles down my spine. I smiled to myself as he kissed my hair.

The movie was getting pretty disturbing so I buried my face in his chest. He laughed once again.

**So tell me what you think! Review and I'll continue. Right now I have a few ideas for the next chapter but if you have any ideas I'll think about adding them in the next couple chapters. Thanks:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It is the day Bella returns to school for the first time after Edward has left. Also, Edward leaves during the 4****th**** quarter of the school year in my story, and for a reason. Enjoy:)**

I woke up this morning feeling like total crap. I forced myself out of bed because today was my first day back at school since…_he_ left.

I grabbed my bag of personal things and dragged myself into my tiny and cramped up bathroom. I dared to look in the mirror only to find my face tear stained. I quickly ran the shower, unable to look at myself any longer. I was a reject, no one wanted me.

My shower didn't last nearly as long as I had hoped it would. I sighed then got out of the shower. I wrapped the towel securely around myself and I didn't bother to blow dry my hair today. I was just going to put it up in a ponytail. When I was done in the bathroom I slowly walked back to my room. I took a quick glance out my window and Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way. He always stayed home because he was afraid to leave me alone in the house since he didn't make me go to school. Today though I would go to school. I told him that I was going today also. I think he was just making sure in case I changed my mind. I wouldn't. I had to prove to everyone I was alright. I got dressed in whatever was clean. Lately I didn't really care what I looked like. I had no one to impress anymore.

I sighed and braced myself for my day to come. I opened my door and slowly walked downstairs where I knew Charlie was waiting for me. On the last step I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad," I said sitting at the table. I wasn't hungry. I was never hungry.

"Hey, Bells. Good day today," he smiled at me looking up from the paper.

"Yeah. So I'm going to go to school now."

"OK." He said. He never bothered to ask if I was going to eat anymore. I had barely ate since…

"Bye dad. See you later." I told him then grabbed my backpack.

"Call me if you need anything." He said standing up. He was going to go to work after I left.

"OK. Love you. Bye." I said then walked out of the door to my truck that I hadn't driven since…

I turned on my truck and I was totally taken aback . I wasn't used to the loudness of my truck. I sighed deeply then pulled out of my driveway.

After about 10 very silent minutes I was at my school. I parked in the first available spot there was. I immediately turned my truck off and got out. I took in a deep breath before continuing to my first class. I walked up to the door of my first period class and I finally opened the door. The teacher wasn't in the room yet so I knew I wasn't late. I quickly found an empty desk in the back and sat down in it. People 

were starring at me and I got a little uncomfortable. Angela Weber, a girl that I had known since I came to Forks, sat down in the seat next to mine. She was a shy as me and never asked too many questions.

"Are you ok?" She asked. She only asked questions out of concern.

"I'm fine," I lied. I hadn't been eating, sleeping, or doing anything but moping around. I had also been waking up in the middle of the night screaming from reoccurring night mares I've been having.

"OK. Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

"When Ed-he left…did you two, erm, break up?" She asked. I knew she was just trying to get facts strait because I'm sure there were rumors about everything by now.

"Yes," I spoke softly.

"Oh," she said and smiled sadly. She was probably just sad because I knew everyone could tell that I was hurting.

"Good morning class!" The teacher said coming into the classroom now.

The morning passed by quickly. I really didn't pay attention to anything or anyone until lunch.

"Hey, Bella, you ok?" Mike asked me for the thousandth time.

"Yes, I'm fine," I lied once again.

"So, um, tomorrow after school me and some people are having a study party for finals." He told me. "I was hoping maybe you wanted to come?"

I thought about it for a minute. It would be a good idea to get out of my house and away from…well everything. "Ok." I agreed. I didn't want to make Charlie feel obligated to stay with me every waking moment in my life from now on.

"Great. So um, it's at my house right after school. It's probably going to last all night so you can come whenever." He told me.

"Ok great. I'll just have to go home before I go." I told him. He nodded then turned back to his friends and they started chatting again.

I sighed. I was sitting there waiting for my day to be over when Jessica Stanley came up to me.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hi," I said as cheery as I could.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." She said. Either she didn't hear what happened or she just wanted to torture me. I was betting on the second one because Jessica was a girl that had friends. She just used people.

"Great," I lied.

"So I heard about that nasty break-up with Edward Cullen." I winced at _his_ name. She put on a fake sad face.

"Yeah," was all I could say.

"Well it must be hard. Where is he anyway?" She asked looking around the cafeteria for him. I was pretty sure she was going to ask him out or something if he was here.

"He, um, moved to California." I told her. Truthfully, I didn't know where _he_ was.

"Oh," she pouted. I almost laughed, for the first time in a long time I might add, because she was actually sad.

"Yeah," I said again.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled then got up.

"Are you going to the study party tomorrow?" I asked her. I was pretty sure she wasn't invited since her and Mike weren't on the best of terms. He wasn't all that into her, but she was crazy about him.

"Um, no." She said.

"Oh," I said trying to sound surprised.

"I mean, I got invited but I didn't want to go to some lame party." She laughed nervously. For once she wasn't invited to a party.

"Oh, OK. Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said, relieved lunch was over.

"Bye." I think that was the first time I enjoyed life in a long time.

The day was finally over. As soon as my last class ended I rushed to my truck and got in. I didn't feel like talking to anyone really. I got into the truck and drove home.

After Charlie was done eating dinner I told him about the party.

"So dad, there's this party tomorrow, well really a study party, and I was going to go to it. If that's all right with you." I told him.

"A study party?" He asked pretending to thing it over. I knew he was excited and relieved I was finally going to hang out with some "friends".

"Yeah, it's at Mike Newton's house," I informed.

"Oh. OK. Well that should be fine." He said.

"Great, since it's Friday tomorrow it might run late."

"Oh," He mused. "That's ok. Studying is important."

"Yeah."

"Well have fun tomorrow, honey." He said getting up. He kissed me on my forehead and went into the living room to watch TV.

"Fun," I repeated.

**So there ya go! That's chapter 4. Just so you know, there is a purpose to the party. Hehe. Hope this wasn't a lame chapter.**

**Review please! I should have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for all the confusion if I have confused you. Hopefully this chapter will be a good one. ;) it's also a short chapter.  
**

My day went by pretty quickly and I was actually looking forward to the study party. All throughout the day Mike kept asking if I was actually going. I'm surprised I didn't kill him or something because he was really annoying me. Although I'm sure he only kept asking out of concern, some weird concern.

"So I'll see you at what time?" He asked me after school in the parking lot.

"I just have to go home and leave a note for Charlie and get his dinner ready. Then I'll go to your house." I sighed rolling my eyes. I was tired of people asking me the same questions over and over again.

"OK great. So the party might run late maybe until tomorrow so if you have to leave early we'll understand." He told me. I was getting annoyed again. He told me this about 5 times since lunch alone.

"I already told Charlie it may go 'til tomorrow so if I have to, I'll stay all night." I informed him. I really wanted to get in my truck and go home already.

"OK great. I'll see you in a few," he said turning to go to his own car.

"Bye," I called after him.

I sighed in relief. I got into my truck and started it up. I drove home at a speed I was not comfortable with. It felt...too slow. It was already going as fast as it could though.

I sighed as I pulled up into my driveway and Charlie wasn't home yet. I had to get his dinner started. I decided to make him a big sandwich. Easy enough seeing as how I was in a hurry and because I knew Charlie wouldn't mind. I walked into my house and put my backpack near the stairs. Before going into the kitchen I opened my backpack and fished for a pen and a piece a paper. I finally found both and I started writing Charlie a note.

_Dad,_

_I'm going over to Mike's house. It may be an all niter, but there will be about 20 kids there so no need to worry about me being alone with Mike. Also, I made you a sandwich I hope you don't mind. I'm in a bit of rush so it will be on the top shelf in the fridge._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I quickly placed the note where Charlie would notice it. Then, I got to making his sandwich.

After 5 minutes I was done making, wrapping, and putting away the sandwich and was now going outside to my truck, my backpack in hand.

About 20 minutes later I was parked outside of Mike's house. I got lost a few times on my way here. I laughed at myself.

I got out of my truck and grabbed my bag before making my way to Mike's front door. I rung the bell and Mike answered the door.

"Hey Bella! Glad you could come," he gestured me inside. I quietly walked into the house. It was spacious. Two stories high. When you first walk in there is a door on the right. And directly next to it is a stair case split into two by a landing. You walk past the stairs and come into what I'm assuming is the living room. It was pretty big but it was somewhat divided into two. The ceiling was very high on one part of the living room. Under the high part of the ceiling was a set of a leather couch, a leather love seat, and a leather chair all arranged neatly, facing the stairs. There was a fireplace lining the staircase. On the left of the big wall was the actual fireplace. On the right there was a little hole that contained a small entertainment center with a TV and the couch was facing it. The walls were painted a crimson color.

Past the living room was a table with 4 chairs matching the table. Then there was the kitchen. The whole downstairs looked like a big room on separated by the counter in the kitchen. There were no walls really. There was however a bathroom by the kitchen.

"Everyone, Bella is here." Mike told everyone, interrupting my gawking at his house.

I looked at the faces and recognized everyone. Though, I couldn't name them all.

Angela was there, with her boyfriend Ben. Eric was also there. They all smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So lets get to studying." Mike suggested after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Everyone started murmuring.

It was a little past 11 and people were getting tired. Someone went on a sugar run to keep us awake.

I sighed. We were on math. I hated math the most. I wasn't all that good at it either so I was frustrated.

"Bella, let's go upstairs so I can explain this to you." Mike suggested.

"OK," I agreed. I grabbed my books and followed Mike upstairs. I was tired and didn't really get a look at the upstairs.

We were suddenly in a room that looked like a normal teenage boy's room-posters on the wall. CDs everywhere, computer in the corner.

Mike sat down on the floor and motioned me to join him.

"So what do you want to rev-" I started to say before Mike kissed me. I protested and tried to shove him away but he would let go of me.

"Mike stop!" I said against his lips. He didn't listen. I continued to protest but after a moment I was too tired to continue. I just let him kiss me.

Suddenly, before I knew it, I was kissing him back. I had a strange urge to. I didn't know why but I didn't stop. I knew I should've been Mike's hand started traveling towards my pants, but I didn't. I really didn't want to. Suddenly my pants were gone. I tried looking around my eyes were droopy and I couldn't see very well. My eyes close and when I opened them my shirt and bra was gone and I was moved to the bed. I was still kissing Mike and I noticed his shirt was gone as were his pants, so he was left in his boxers and I was left in...nothing?

**Whew. I'm done with that chapter. I'm pretty sure you know what's going to happen between Bella and Mike that night. So I am stopping there. Review please. Haha.**

**It's almost 6 in the morning, I've been up all morning and night so I'm going to go and I hope you enjoy this chapter. OK bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So people were shocked with what happened with Mike, but it was either him or Jacob and personally I really hate Jacob. He might be in this story if you want him to be in it. So R&R please. Enjoy:)**

I woke up in a pair of weak, scrawny arms. When I could form a thought, I thought they were girl arms. There was no trace of muscles in these arms. I looked at them and I realized that I was lying on a bed _naked_.

The painful truth hit me like a big moving van.

I was in shock and I didn't move. _Crap_! I yelled at myself.

I scrambled off the bed in search of my clothes. I found my underwear and put them on quickly and then found pants and put those on as well. I turned around to see Mike still asleep. I sighed in relief.

I was dressed and I grabbed my books from Mike's floor. I was at the door when I heard him behind me. "Where are you going?" He asked, and I was assuming he was trying to be seductive.

I clenched my fists. I was mad. I realized he took advantage of me last night.

"Mike, I'm going home," I told him.

"Why? Don't you want to stay?" He asked hurt.

I turned around slowly. "Mike, I can't. Last night was-"

"Amazing."

"No, a mistake." I said flatly and rude. I hated myself for being so mean, but it was the only way to explain to him what we did was _wrong_.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Mike, you're a great friend...But that's all you'll ever be to me. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"But Bella I-"

"You took advantage of me last night. You can't expect me to be happy about this. But I'm trying my hardest just to forget about it. So let's not ever talk about it again. Let's _try_ and get thinks back to where they were before...this." I said. I could see the lies coming out of my mouth. I knew things would never go back to "normal". Nothing in my life is ever normal, and my friendships weren't that strong anyway. I sighed and turned around and walked out his room before he could say anything else.

I realized I was trembling as I got into my truck. I tried to shake memories out of my head but they kept coming back as my worst nightmare.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even notice I was home until I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I knew he was going to ask questions about the study party. All I wanted to do is go up to my room and be alone. I sighed getting out of my truck. I slammed to the door and went up to the door and before I could even begin to open the door, Charlie opened it for me.

"Hey Bells!" He hugged me like I haven't seen him in days.

"Hey dad," I gasped. He let me go.

"How was the study thing?"

"Great," I lied. I could not possibly ever tell him about what happened with Mike. I couldn't even process the thought of it happening. I was still kind of freaking out about it.

"That's good. Well I have to go now. I'm going fishing with Billy this weekend so I'll be back Monday morning unless you want me to stay and-"

"No dad, go and have fun." I cut him off. He was talking too much.

"OK, well, um, I guess I'll see you on Monday then." He kissed me on my forehead and left. I sighed. I finally could be alone...then I realized I was actually _alone_.

A few weeks after my little "encounter" with Mike I got the stomach flu. Or so I thought. I was feeling really bad and throwing up so I only assumed. But after a week of it I started to get worried because it had gotten no better and I was only really throwing up before noon. I was also having weird cravings. I needed to talk to someone, so at school one day I thought I'd talk to Angela.

"Hey Angela," I caught up with her at lunch.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" She asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she smiled. I was really nervous.

"So um, you know how I've been sick?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I'm thinking that it's not the flu and it may be something else..."

"Hmmm," she mused. "There is another explanation," she said quietly.

"Which would be?"

"You could be pregnant."

That one hit me hard. Harder than anything else.

"W-what?"

"Pregnant. You know, with a baby."

"But..." I thought about it. It could be true, I didn't know if Mike wore a condemn or not so...

"Oh no," I almost cried.

"i doubt it's true." She reassured me.

"But...I...He...Didn't..." I sank into my seat. Oh god. I was pregnant. PREGNANT! I wanted to scream. I wanted to smack Mike Newton in the head several times. He got me pregnant. Oh god.

All throughout my day I just could not pay attention to anything but my over flowing mind. So when my day ended I ran to my truck and drove out of town to a drug store. If I was caught buying a pregnancy test in my own town Charlie would be sure to find out, since he was the chief.

I ran into my bathroom right away after getting home. I needed to take this test and take it fast. I had boughten a couple just so I knew I was sure. I couldn't go to the doctors, it would be too risky.

I waited 5 minutes. I was so nervous that when I picked up the paper to read the directions it started shaking. My hands were shaking. I took in a few deep breaths. A plus was for positive and a negative was for negative. I took one last breath before I looked at the results.

I nearly fainted when I saw the plus sign. _Oh god_. I thought. _No! No! No! No! _I yelled in my head. Oh god no. Pregnant. This could not be happening.

**OK sorry it's not the best chapter but I kind of have writer's block but I have a pretty cool idea (cool to me) for the next chapter. I'm sure you're all happy that she finally finds out she's pregnant. I know everything happens so fast in this chapter but I just wanted to get this done and over with so yeah. OK review please.**

**(I'm turning into a review whore...so yes--review.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm not really sure where I'm heading with this story after this chapter...so I need ideas for the next couple of chapters!!**

**OK, enjoy:)**

It had been a week after I found out I was pregnant. It had been a month since _he_ left. One month and my world came crashing down on me. At school I avoided everyone, including Angela. She took it harder than the rest of them, even harder than Mike. I had been avoiding Mike since the one party. He didn't know about me being pregnant-thank god. He would probably think that we'd be like a family or something. I shuddered at the thought. I knew I was too young to have a baby-especially alone, but I was against abortion so I only had one choice and that was to have the baby. Now after that I wasn't sure. I didn't know if I was going to keep it, or give it up for adoption. I had to think about this-every night. I barely got sleep. I missed a lot of school too. Charlie didn't know what was going on so I decided to tell him.

I was waiting in the kitchen for him one day as he got home.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me.

"Hey dad. I have something to tell you," I said as calmly as I could.

"OK."

"Sit down, dad."

"Bella, you're scaring me." He chuckled.

"So um," I didn't know how to start. "This is pretty big. And I want you to know that I didn't plan on it to happen it just did, and I was barely aware of when it was happening." I started, not daring to look at him. Instead I looked at my hands that were in my lap.

"Bella..."

"Dad," I finally looked up, "I'm pregnant."

There I said it. It was over with. _Now comes the yelling_, I thought.

"Pregnant..." He repeated. He didn't yell or look angry. I was confused.

"Yeah." I said.

"By who?" He asked.

"Mike Newton. Now dad, I want to let you know how sorry I am because I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't even want to sleep with him I was just not...i was barely awake when it happened..."

"So you...what?" He was confused.

"Well, at the party we were studying and it was around 11 and everyone was tired. I was frustrated with math and Mike offered to help me upstairs. I was really tired and I just followed him up stairs and my _only_ intention was to get help with math and he kissed me and I tried to get him to stop and he didn't. Then I got too tired to try anymore and before I knew it, it was morning..." I said quietly.

"So...he...you gave in?" He was still a bit confused.

"Only because I was tired and wasn't thinking strait." I said quickly.

"Oh. Well I guess I can't be mad at you. I mean, I should be mad at Mike...I mean taking advantage of _my_ daughter? Who does he think he is?!" He was getting mad, but thankfully not at me. But if Charlie wanted to yell at Mike, I couldn't allow it since I didn't want Mike to find out.

"Dad, it's fine. It's taken care of. I already told him we should just be friends and what he did was wrong." I tried to reassure Charlie.

He muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch.

"Dad, if you don't mind leaving this between us...that'd be great."

"Of course." He sighed.

"Thank you for understanding." I said, getting up.

"Of course," he repeated.

"I'm going to bed now, I'm really tired." I said walking to the stairs.

"Night," he said absentmindedly. "I'll talk to you more about this tomorrow."

I went into my bedroom, too tired to change or anything, and flopped on my bed. I let a sigh escape me.

I crawled up under the covers and fell asleep.

I woke up and it was still dark. I yawned and sat up. I blinked a few times only to see a dark figure standing by my window.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" The figured yelled quietly. "Pregnant? Really? And not even telling me? That's rich, honestly. I mean you could've called or-"

"Alice?" I asked shocked.

"I was really heart when I found out, Bella." Yep, it was Alice Cullen.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked groggily.

"I am here to yell at you for not telling your baby's aunt about being pregnant."

"What?" I froze. Aunt? "You're not the aunt." I spoke quickly. How could she be the aunt? Vampires couldn't make babies...

"You bet your pregnant belly I am!" She said, her voice closer. She was now sitting on my bed. I leaned over and turned on my lamp and light filled the room.

"Alice," I shook my head. "It's not possible."

"Really? And why's that?" She asked staring at me.

"Because vampires can't make babies." I spoke softly.

"Not with each other."

"What?" Now I was really confused.

"Bella, vampires can't make babies with other vampires. Vampires such as Edward," I winced at his name, "can make babies with humans like you. And since we all know what went down here...it's fairly possible that this baby is his."

"But he told me he couldn't...It can't be his."

"Well then who's else's can it be?"

"Mike Newtons," I said flatly.

"Mike New-" She froze. "You slept with Mike Newton!" She yelled quietly.

"I didn't mean to...I mean I was barely awake when it happened." I explained.

"Bella..."

"Look, why don't you just go now since you know it's not _his_ baby." I suggested.

"But it _is_ his baby," Alice pressed.

I sighed. "Now how do you know that?" I questioned.

"I had a vision."

"Of what?"

"You and him, and your baby."

"That doesn't mean anything. He said he wasn't coming back."

"But what if he is?"

"No."

"Bella, be reasonable." Alice said annoyed.

"I am being reasonable, you're not."

"Get a test done with Mike. See if it's his child."

"I can't. I didn't tell him about the baby. Alice, just drop it. It's not his!"

"I refuse to believe that." Alice said flatly.

"Then don't."

"How could I make you see what I know?"

"Alice..."

"Wait! Go to the doctor. They'll tell you how far along your are...and then...I mean how long after Edward did you and Mike... " Alice asked.

"Weeks after."  
"Perfect. Then we'll know for sure, because if you just go to-"

"Alice! This is not up for discussion. It's Mike's baby. Let's just leave it at that." I told her.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want me! He told me Alice. He said you guys were moving and I told him that I was going with him. He said he didn't want me! He doesn't love me!" I started crying.

"Oh Bella..." Alice looked at me sincerely.

"Just...leave. If you leave now it won't hurt as much than if you leave later."

"I'm-I'm sorry Bella. I'll go."

"Goodbye Alice." I said as she was at my window.

"I'm going to come back, you know." Alice said quietly and then left before I could say anything.

I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. What if my baby was Edward's? I cringed at his name.

I sighed and after a while I was asleep.

**Review--I know you want to--give me ideas of what to do in my next chapter because if you don't my story will suck even more. So yeah, give me ideas. Any and I'll be glad to think them over. So get to reviewing!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First: Wow I'm so sorry about updating so late, I got grounded from my computer so I haven't been able to write or update. So yeah, so sorry!**

**Second, I'd like to thanks xXxJazRainexXx for giving me an idea about this chapter (may continue into another chapter). So again, thanks xXxJazRainexXx, this chapter is dedicated to you! Haha. Oh, we'll see a...i guess a different side of Mike Newton. Enjoy:)**

I didn't dream at all the night before. Well I did _before_ Alice showed up. I couldn't get the conversation out of my head. Could it really be..._his_? No. I refused to believe since he doesn't love me. Why would I want to carry his child inside of me for the next 8 months if he doesn't love me? I mean I love him...but still.

I went to school that week, still the same as ever. I ignored people and they eventually gave up trying to talk to me.

It was the next week that got crazy.

The one Monday morning I didn't have morning sickness and I actually felt good...my life was going hectic. People were staring at me. _Am I showing?_ I thought. People were starting to talk to me again to my displeasure.

"So honey, how are you?" Jessica asked me during lunch, putting on a fake concerned face.

"I'm...fine?" I responded unsure of what Jessica wanted.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's OK to talk about it."

Now I was totally confused, I didn't try to hind it either. "Talk about _what_?"

"The baby," she said in a matter-fact tone.

I starred at her. She knew, which mean everyone knew. Which meant that...Mike knew. "The baby?" I tried to sound innocent. It didn't really work because my throat was dry and I was nervous.

"Come on, Bella. We all know you're pregnant."

"Who's we?" I needed to know if Mike actually knew.

"Everyone-practically the whole school," she laughed.

"Oh." I slowly turned to my head in the direction of Mike, and he was staring at me and he looked...happy? Too happy...

"Jessica, I'm going to have to go now." I said.

"Why? We only just started talking. I want to know more."

I smiled sweetly. "I know, but I have to go. I'll talk to later." I said giving Mike one last glance. His expression never changed. I slowly got up and left the cafeteria with Jessica standing there.

I sighed when I was at my locker. I heard someone walking down the hall, but I dismissed it.

I felt a hand on my stomach. I looked down and heard him say, "a baby huh?" I looked up to see him looking at me his eyes full of excitement and pure happiness. He looked so innocent. Like a boy that got what he wanted on Christmas morning.

"What are you doing Mike?" I asked him.

"This is my baby." He whispered putting his head to my stomach. Who did he think he was? _Edward_? This time I didn't wince at the thought of his name.

"Stop Mike. You have no right to touch me." I told him and he immediately lifted his head, but his hand remained on my stomach.

"This is my baby," he repeated. This time he sounded angry.

"Mike, it's _my_ baby." I said hoping he'd get that I didn't want him here.

"No, it takes _two_ people to make a baby. Me and you. Two people." He was really angry now.

"Just leave me alone Mike. I don't want your child. No. That night was a mistake and you may not think that but I do not love you!" No I was mad. He couldn't think that I'd want his baby. I mean, I told him that night was wrong. I tried to forget about it but how can I now? I have his baby _inside_ me. Ugh.

"I have rights too you know!" He yelled at me. That was the first time I was afraid of him. He just looked so mad.

"Well Mike, right now I don't care. I'm not keeping your baby. I refuse to keep someone's baby I don't love."

"So you'll only have Edward Cullen's baby?" He accused.

"Yes," and at that I turned at walked away.

By the end of the day, I was sick and tired of people coming up to me and asking if I was OK.

I lied every time though. I mean, none of their lifes were as complicated as mine. I was sure of that.

I went to my truck trying to avoid as many people as I could. Although Jessica, once again, mauled me in questions in the parking lot. I escaped her finally.

I drove home, as usual, in silence. Charlie wasn't going to be home this week, he was at this week long fishing trip or something.

I unlocked my front door and opened it. I only took 2 steps when I felt something over my head. It was a bag. I started to scream but a hand covered my mouth. I kicked and punched but I didn't hit anything. I felt something around my hands and realized I was being tied up. I had my chance to scream again. Then the hand was back covering my mouth.

"Shhh," the person said. All I knew was that it was a guy.

I nodded, not wanting to wind up being shot or anything.

My breathing became heavy and my pulse was racing.

I was now being moved but to the outside and into a car. I was pretty sure it wasn't my truck. He took the bag off my head.

It was Mike Newton-kidnapping me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Why, we're going to be a family. A happy family like we should be." He said.

No. He was crazy to think we could be a _family._ I could never be happy with him-never.

"You're crazy Mike. This isn't right. Just take me home." I told him.

"No."

"Mike take me home now!" I yelled. I started screaming again.

I felt something on the side of my stomach. It was a gun. Mike had a gun with him and he was threatening to use it on me. I didn't dare to look at anything but at the road ahead of us.

"Stop screaming or I'll do it. Do you want me to kill our baby?" I started crying and shook my head

I tried to calm myself down. Every few moments he'd shove the gun into my side to remind me.

It seemed like forever but we stopped in a parking garage. My tears had stopped and Mike got out of the car and was opening my door. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car. He then pulled me to the elevator and we waited until the doors opened before getting in. In the elevator he untied my hands but held them so I wouldn't escape.

When we got out of the elevator I realized we were in an airport and I was wondering how he'd get his gun passes security when I realized he didn't have it. I sighed in relief knowing I could probably get away-if I could run without falling.

"Don't say a word," he hissed at me. I didn't. When we waited to get onto the flight he kept talking about how we were going to be a very happy family.

I kept trying to tune him out but he just yelled at me. I was too scared to do anything. I just walked with him and obeyed him when we waited to board our plane.

I waited quietly, hoping someone would help me. I was truly scared of Mike, and no one seemed to notice.

The plane was finally boarding and I walked on without saying a word. When we took our seats Mike was talking again. I just wanted him to stop! I wanted to cry but if I did, who knows what Mike would do.

So I sat there trying to ignore Mike as the plane flew. I didn't know where we were going since I ignored everything everyone was saying.

The flight was about 5 hours and I was tired. I wanted to stay awake so I knew where we were. The plane finally landed.

"Welcome to Jacksonville, Florida! I hope you enjoyed our flight." I heard over the intercom.

Jacksonville, Florida. Where my mother lived...

**There ya go! Here's the chapter. Again I'm sorry about updating SO late. I will try and update either tonight or tomorrow. (I know this isn't the best chapter I just wanted to get this out ASAP. So sorry if it's bad.) Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: That last chapter was crappy-I know. I was just in a hurry to put it up since I hadn't updated in forever. Anyway I know I said I'd have this chapter up earlier it's just I just got a new dog and I've had to help watch her and get her settled in. So yeah. This isn't the best chapter I've done--but hopefully the story will get better. Enjoy?? /**

I couldn't possibly be in Florida. My mother would find out I just know it.

"Mike, we _have_ to get out of Florida." I told Mike, still in my seat on the plane.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"My mother lives here, she can't know about this baby." I told him.

"Why not? I mean, she should be happy!" Mike protested.

"First of all, Mike, you have never met my mother and don't know how she thinks. Second, I'm only 18 years old! And if I did tell her I was pregnant and _how_ she won't be very happy with _either_ of us." I told him, still not have gotten off the plane.

"She'll know _how_, Bella. I doubt she's stupid."

"She knows about sex, yes. But about how you took advantage of me No, Mike. She will not like you-not at all."

"I didn't take advantage of you," he said through clenched teeth.

"Actually, you did. So just take me back to Forks where I can go home-without you!" I yelled at him.

"Excuse me," a lady in uniform came up to us. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Mike answered. He was looking at the flight attendant.

I nodded my head. "HELP!" I mouthed.

She quietly nodded and smiled at Mike. "Sir, we're going to have to talk to this girl really quick."

"We really need to get going." Mike spoke.

"Yes, I see, but she looks a little sick. We should take care of her." She reached out her hand and I reluctantly and quickly took it. She helped me stand up out of my chair. Mike's jaw tightened.

"We _have_ to leave." Mike said through clenched teeth. Mike glared over at the the petite blond.

I quickly rubbed my belly, hoping she'd get that I was pregnant. She nodded again.

"I know, but we have to take care of her since she is pregnant. We are ordered to check the pregnant women after a flight, just so there were no complications." She smiled. I sighed. I hoped Mike would just let me go.

"No, we have somewhere really important to be." Mike said unfortunately.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to let you go. I hope you enjoyed your flight and please fly with us again. Enjoy your stay here!" The flight attendant said and gave me an apologetic look.

"We plan to," Mike smiled coldly.

I wanted to cry. Could no one help me? Was God just going to give me to the hands of Mike Newton? I mean, if Alice were here...

Alice!

How could she not see this? I'm guessing she's been watching for me and how could she _not_ see this coming?

I was no furious. At Mike, but also at Alice. She's leaving me helpless with Mike Newton.

I doubt she even cares anymore, just like Edward.

No that's no true. Alice cares, I know she does. Edward doesn't.

I had to stop thinking about this. I just needed to focus on how to get away from Mike.

Mike steered me off the plane and to the baggage claim. I wasn't really sure what he was planning to do since he didn't have really anything to threaten me with. Or so I hoped.

"Where are you going to take me? You have no money." I told him after he got the bags and pulled me out of the airport.

"I do have money," he stated.

"From?"

"The store."

"You stole?!" I was shocked.

"Bella, this is for our future," he smiled at me. I wanted to puke, but not from the pregnancy. This whole screwed up situation I was in wasn't right. Mike was crazy.

"We have no future." I stated then I felt the tears in my eyes and the silently rolled down my cheeks. It wasn't so much from me afraid of Mike. It's mostly from the words I just spoke. They reminded of something..._someone_ else.

"Don't say that. I love you!" Mike protested.

"No Mike," I said. I didn't look at him. I looked out the window, I was in some sort of trance. I wasn't really there. I was thinking of the time after I turned 17 and before I turned 18. The tears came more violently.

"Yes, Bella," Mike whispered.

"No Mike," I repeated. My eyes roamed everywhere. I didn't see anything.

I started breathing short gasps of breath.

I was now hyperventilating.

I was trying to forgot what happened but I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me forget that it was now a million little pieces. My heart doesn't even belong to me anymore. It was taken and kept safely with Edward Cullen and it's still with him. It wasn't safe though.

I couldn't control my sobs anymore. The tears ran freely now.

"Bella what's wrong?" I heard Mike frantically ask over and over again. I didn't answer. Why should I? At this point I didn't care if he took me home or not. As I was thinking I realized since _he_ left, my life was over. He took every living part of me with him and now I was dead inside. My world came crashing down the day I turned 18.

Why bother wanting to live when I could easily just die and not have to live with the pain?

Mike was still worried about me and my tears started to slow. I blinked the last few tears away and I turned my head slowly to look at Mike. My face was expressionless.

"Kill me," I said.

"What?" Mike's eyes got wide in horror.

"You heard me. Just kill me. I mean, there's no reason for living. None whats so ever." I said.

"Bella, you're talking crazy." Mike said. Or I thought it was Mike. It was Mike...but someone else also.

"No one cares, just kill me." I said.

"Bella, don't do this." A velvety voice said. It was Edward's. Edward? I looked around but he wasn't any where near me.

"I won't do it." Mike said.

"You had no problem threatening me earlier." I told him, remember him jabbing the gun into my gut.

"It wasn't loaded," he spoke softly.

"So you lied to me?" I asked not surprised. My voice carried no emotion whats so ever.

"Yes."

"Hmph."

"I care Bella. Don't do this." The velvety voice said. _No you don't._ I thought.

"Of course I do," I heard the voice again. I smiled. He didn't care. I laughed at myself, thinking of the time I spent with him. I was a stupid girl thinking Edward Cullen could actually love me. It never made any sense for him too. Never. So I guess I wasn't surprised when he said he didn't want me.

"I will never be responsible for your death," Mike told me.

"Don't worry about that. I'm already dead inside. That wasn't your fault. It was _his._"

"I'm not killing you. I love you."

"That's what he said. He didn't mean it. He never meant it." I fought back a second round of tears.

"I do mean it. Bella, I _do_ love you."

I snorted. "Don't waste your time on me Mike. I could never love you. I mean, it's just not possible for me to love anyone anymore. I have no heart to give anyone else." I responded. I stared out my window. The trees were passing by me. I didn't care where we were going now. Didn't want to know either.

"Bella, just give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance."

I sighed and looked at Mike. "Mike," I started, "you're a great guy. You are. But," I shook my head. "I have never loved you. I _will_ never love you. Why don't you get that? I can't be with you. Even if this baby _is_ yours, I wouldn't want to be with you. I would give it up for adoption. You're only a friend. That's all you'll ever be. I'm sorry."

He looked strait ahead at the road as he took everything I said in.

"I see." He said. "Wait, what do you mean _if_ this baby is mine?" He looked confused, still looking at the road.

"What?" I was also confused now.

"You said even if this baby is mine..."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I-I don't know why I would say that..." My breathing became heavier, uneven.

"Is it possible for the baby to be..." Mike trailed off suggestively.

"No," I answered quickly.

All of a sudden Mike hit the breaks and I was flung forward, hitting the seatbelt and then flung back into the seat.

"OW!" I yelled.

"Holy crap!" Mike yelled. I blinked a few times and looked at Mike. His eyes were wide and he was scared. He was staring at something. I followed his eyes and my eyes went wide too, but not from fear, from joy.

**There is your chapter!! Review please. Next chapter--I promise--will be either tomorrow or the next day. Maybe even in a while lol. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here's this chapter...hmmm...tell me what you think because it's almost three here in Colorado and I'm somewhat tired so yeah...writer's block is accompanying me also. I have ideas but not for this chapter...OK. Enjoy? :)**

I was so happy. I was thanking God when I heard Mike scream.

"Shut up Mike!" I yelled at him quickly opening the door and ran to my favorite person-Alice Cullen.

"Alice! I'm so relieved to see you!" I said and realized I was crying from all the happiness. "You too Emmett." I said hugging each of them, and Emmett nearly crushing me...softly. Emmett was the biggest teddy bear and I loved him for that.

I looked back at Alice, she hadn't said anything, but she was staring strait at Mike. _Oh crap_, I thought. She's going to kill him. She's going to kill him in the middle of the street.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said releasing me from his grip.

"Alice calm down, and hey Emmett." I said.

"Did he hurt you?" Alice asked, still staring intently and Mike. Mike happened to still be screaming and staring at Alice. I looked back at Alice and Emmett, and it was sunny which meant they were sparkling like freaking diamonds.

"Crap," I muttered to myself. I sighed. "No, Alice, he did not hurt me..." I said. Which was true, although I wasn't going to tell her about his threats.

"I'm going to kill him!" Yelled Alice.

"No! I mean, don't. OK? He's just...he was too excited." I told her, speaking softly

Alice, finally, turned to look at me. "Why _wouldn't_ I kill him?"

"Because he's only 17 and just found out he got a girl pregnant, who he happens to love." I told her.

"That's no excuse for kidnapping you and taking you to _Florida._ How am I going to explain this to Esme and Carlisle without me telling them about...your condition. How am I going to block all this out of my mind? How?" Alice was mad. Madder than I've ever seen her. I made her mad.

"I'm sorry. But you can't kill him."

"How am I going to explain my sparkling?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. We'll say he was dreaming all of this? Even the whole pregnancy thing." I suggested.

Alice thought it over for a moment and looked back at the still screaming Mike. _How could he not be tired?_ I wondered.

"Fine," Alice finally said. Then she walked over to Mike and opened his door. Then she punched him.

I was shocked. "ALICE!" I screamed. She could have killed him right then with one single blow.

"It's fine, I just knocked him out." She explained, carrying Mike to the backseat of his car.

"Get in you guys." Alice gestured to the car. Emmett hadn't said anything and quietly got into the back seat of the car with Mike slumped over the seat.

"Where are you going?" I asked Alice when she turned on the car and started turning around.

"To Washington." She stated.

"We're driving there?!" I asked horrified.

"Yes," She said.

"You're crazy." I shook my head.

"Just go to sleep." She told me. I realized that I was very tired and I sighed and relaxed against the seat. Sleep washed over me and I was sleeping, with no dreams nor nightmares.

I woke up and it was light outside still.

"How long was I out for?" I asked turning to Alice. I noticed her eyes were darker.

"I dunno, a day about?" She answered. Whoa. A day? Oh, I remember. I was pregnant so I was going to be tired more than usual.

I sighed. "Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you guys come sooner? _Before_ he took me?" I asked.

Alice didn't answer right away. I looked in the review mirror and Emmett was staring down at his hands.

Finally Alice answered, "honestly Bella. We weren't looking. I didn't think you were in any sort of danger because I looked after I left. I probably would've seen it if Mike had planned on doing it but it was a sudden move and I didn't know little Mike had it in him."

"So..." I said consuming the information Alice gave me. "You gave up on my future?" I asked.

"No Bella, I just...When Edward said his goodbyes he told you that you wouldn't be bothered by us. He told me not to look at your future so after I saw you were pretty much safe I _did_ stop looking because sooner or later he would've figured out what I was doing. He would've figured out I went to see you that one night.

"I missed you. Everyone missed you. They still do. As soon as I found out what that little...what Mike did I just had to go. Emmett was there though, and he insisted on going." Alice rolled her eyes and shot a look at Emmett.

"Hey, I wanted to see how she was!" Emmett protested. I smiled at him. It was nice to know someone missed me.

"Anyway, we came as soon as we could. He kept changing his mind though-Mike did. He was contemplating on whether or not to take you back to Forks or not. So it was hard to know where he was going. Finally he decided to take you to your mother's which he kept to his plan-until we showed up of course." Alice grinned.

"Oh," I said. That's all I could say. They didn't know how grateful I was of them. Who knows what Mike was going to do? Well, besides Alice of course.

"Sorry we weren't looking." Emmett said from the back seat.

"I understand." I spoke softly.

"We just didn't want to upset Edward anymore than he was."

"Why would he be upset?" I asked bewildered.

"Why _wouldn't_ he?" Alice spoke up.

"Because there's nothing to be upset about." I stated.

Alice snorted. "Of course there is. You don't know how painful it was for him to say goodbye."

"I do know how painful it was. There was no pain. None at all. He just said he didn't want me...and left." I said, trying to not think about that night he left.

Alice, once again, snorted. "Bella, he lied. It was all just one big lie." She said.

"No it wasn't. He was acting very...weird...distant after my birthday party. It's because he never really loved me. I understand that." I said, my eyes filling with tears.

"He never loved you?" Emmett boomed from the backseat. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard. He still loves you Bella. He just had to lie to you so you would let him go, and so you could live a normal life...which I don't see how you could've but Edward that you could. He was _hoping_ you would."

"No," I said, a few tears rolling down my cheek.

"Yes, Bella. It's true..." Alice told me softly.

I couldn't speak. There was nothing to say. I wasn't sure what was the truth now. "I don't believe it." I said finally.

I could feel Emmett rolling his eyes. "Bella, you're crazy."

"I know." I said.

We passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Kansas'. Great. Almost home, where I could crawl into my bed, and forget all of this.

I laughed at myself. _Forget_? I don't think so.

**So there you go. It's bad-I know. I'm thinking of a time skip in the next chapter...Bella will _finally_ go to the doctors in the next chapter hopefully. :) Review please!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So there is going to be about a two week time skip this chapter. Hmmm...kind of a shocker? I guess, I mean you can't really be THAT surprised by it lol. Oh yeah, it has been 3-4 months since Edward left. OK. Enjoy? :)**

It had been two weeks since Alice and Emmett rescued me (and now I defiantly look pregnant). They didn't bother me...which they could never do but they said they wouldn't. I didn't call Alice either, she said only in emergencies because Edward would find out.

Everyone was worried about me back in Forks. When I walked through the front door of my house, with tears threatening to fall, Charlie had the saddest face I had ever seen him have...

"_Alice, Emmett, thank you so much." I told Alice and Emmett when we drove up to my house._

"_No problem, anything for you." Emmett said. I sighed getting out of the car after they did. I was so lucky to have them as...friends?_

"_Call me if you ever need anything. I'll give you my cell phone number so you don't call the house..." Alice said. She quickly grabbed a pen and paper from somewhere and wrote her number for me. She handed me the paper and I stuck it in my pocket. "In emergencies only, Bella..." Alice reminded me._

_I nodded. I didn't want to speak, fearing my voice would crack._

"_We, should go now." Emmett said. "We won't bother you again unless you're in trouble. Goodbye Bella." He grabbed my shoulders and crushed me into a hug._

"_Bye Emmett." I spoke softly. Then I turned to Alice and it looked like she would cry, if she could. I quickly grabbed her and hugged her. "Bye Alice."_

"_Goodbye Bella." Emmett and Alice said walking back to their car. I wanted so badly to cry but I had to be strong and not let Emmett and Alice feel guilty._

_At least I got a goodbye from Alice._

_I waved as they drove away. I didn't feel like facing Charlie, but I knew I had to. But what would I tell him? What could I tell him about Mike? Would Charlie arrest him? It was all so very confusing and I was now worrying for Mike._

_I took a deep breath in and walked towards my house. I found the key and fumbled with it for a minute then unlocked and opened the door. When I opened it Charlie was sitting on the couch with a pained expression. I was guessing I was gone for two days._

"_Charlie?" I asked. Charlie looked up and he started crying._

"_Oh Bella! You're back!" He cried jumping up from the couch and ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. I decided I might as well just lie so Mike won't be punished._

"_Yeah, I'm so sorry dad. I-I wasn't thinking. The pregnancy thing started scaring me so I left. I was going to go to Florida, but I decided I shouldn't so I caught a train back here...and..." I trailed off. It hurt me so much to have hurt Charlie..._

I sat at my kitchen table eating god knows what. I hadn't paid attention to what I had made myself for lunch.

Charlie was gone and I really had nothing to do. I sighed. I had to do something that I had put off for too long now. I walked over to my phone and grabbed the phone book and looked up the number.

I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" A women on the other side said.

"Yes, I'd like to make an appointment." I said.

"OK, do you currently have a doctor?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"OK, we'll get you one. Do you know how far along you are?" She asked.

"No," I admitted.

"OK, so we have an opening tomorrow at 3, will that work for you?"

"Yes, that'd be great. Thanks." I said. We talked a bit about the information.

When I hung up the phone I sighed. _Tomorrow at three I'm going to the doctors to find out who's baby it is..._I thought. It frightened me a bit. I mean, what would happen if it was Edward's baby?

_No, it's not his. I'm just making sure the baby is healthy._ I told myself. _That's all I'm doing._

This was frustrating.

I felt so alone through this whole process.

I woke up the next morning and I felt really sick. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. My dad heard me and ran into help hold my hair back. It must have been really awkward for him to have to help me with this stuff.

I finished and I washed up and went downstairs to see Charlie sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad," I greeted him.

"Hey Bells." He responded, not looking at me.

"So, um, thanks for this morning," I said sheepishly.

"No problem." He smiled at me.

"So at three I have a doctor's appointment." I informed him.

"Oh, um..." He started. I realized since it was Saturday that he was probably going fishing.

"Dad, you can go fishing or whatever. I can drive myself." I told him.

"Well, I don't want you to be at the doctor's alone."

"I'll ask Angela." I lied.

"OK. So, I have to go. So, I guess I'll see you Monday."

"OK, bye dad." I awkwardly gave him a hug.

Then he was gone. I sighed. Now I had to wait 5 hours before the appointment.

Finally it was around 2:30 and I decided it would be OK to go to the doctor's now. I couldn't wait anymore. All I did was answer emails and sat around or paced around my living room.

My truck was going extremely slow and I was tired of it. I stomped on the gas pedal and my truck went as fast as it could.

It took me a good 20 minutes to get to the doctor's.

I casually walked in, trying to hide my nervousness. I didn't know why I'd be nervous. I mean, it's not like anything should be wrong.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I made an appointment yesterday." I told the receptionist.

"Isabella? OK. We've got it all right here. If you could just fill out this form and wait over there for the doctor." She motioned to the waiting area. I nodded and took the forms and found a seat secluded from all the other women there. I glanced at the forms.

Most of them were insurance questions.

But some were personal. Like asking me if I had any other children, or if I was married. They also asked for my age.

I sighed. I filled out the form in a mere 5 minutes then the doctor came out and asked for me.

She was pretty. blond hair, tall, slender, tan. Not what you'd expect from a doctor.

"Isabella?" She asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

She smiled at me. "I'm doctor Hayden."

"Hi." I said blushing.

"Right this way please," she motioned to the hall past the door frame where she stood.

I walked past her and she told me to go to room 4. I found the room and it was a standard room. A bed for the patient in the corner. A counter with a sink and cabinets. 2 chairs. Nothing unusual.

"You can just sit on the bed there," she told me.

I walked over and sat down on the bed.

"So you're 18?" She asked looking up at me from the forms. I nodded.

"OK. Well do you know who the father is?" I nodded again. "Great. So we just have to run some tests and do an ultrasound. Just checking on the baby to make sure-" There was a knock on the door.

Dr. Hayden looked confused. "Um, hold on." She told me. She went up to the door and opened it a bit. She spoke softly to a nurse. Then Dr. Hayden nodded and waited by the door as the nurse disappeared. Then she came back and Dr. Hayden opened the door and motioned her hand inside. I was confused. But then I saw _him_. He was right there in the room with me. My eyes got wide and my breathing became heavier.

_Oh god_, I thought. _What is he doing here?_

The doctor smiled at Edward. I gulped.

"Hello, Bella." He said to me looking me strait in the eyes.

"Hi, Edward," I responded quietly.

"I'll be, um, right back. I have to get some things ready." She was practically drooling over Edward. I rolled my eyes. Mainly because I could feel the anger course through my veins. Who did he think he was showing up out of the blue? I didn't want him here. That was a lie. But I was still pretty mad at him.

Dr. Hayden left the room smiling so huge I was for sure her face was painted on.

I looked down at my hands that were in my lap. I could feel the moisture in my eyes threatening to fall over.

"What are you doing here?" I asked finally, still looking at my hands.

He didn't respond. "I-I...Alice told me..." He spoke.

"Did she also tell you that it's not yours?" I asked looking up at him.

He shook his head. "She told you it was yours, didn't she?" I asked.

He nodded. "You have no right to just show up here you know. You promised."

"I know. But...after what Alice told me...I mean...I had to come back."

"I don't see why. You don't love me, so there's no point of coming back."

He walked toward me and sat next to me on the bed. "But I do love you." He spoke down at me. Then some tears fell.

"No you don't." I shook my head vigorously.

He leaned his face into me and spoke, "yes, I do." I could smell and taste his sweet breath. I couldn't think. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I'm sure he could hear it.

I opened my mouth to speak but Edward kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer and he deepened the kiss. My hands found their way into his hair and knotted into it.

I parted my lips slightly and Edward snaked his tongue in. Then he pulled away.

I looked at him confused. He just pointed to the door and 2 seconds later the doctor came in.

"So we're ready to get your tests done." She told me, but looking at Edward. Edward wasn't paying attention to her and I smiled. I grabbed his hand and intertwined it with my my own.

"Great." I said hopping of the bed, sort of pulling Edward with me. I almost fell and Edward helped me keep balance.

"Are you coming too?" Dr. Hayden asked Edward, smiling full of hope.

"Yes, if Bella wants me to." He said looking down at me and raising an eyebrow.

I just nodded and smiled back up at him. Dr. Hayden hesitantly walked out the door and we followed. Edward put his arm around my waist and he led me. My heart was still racing and I was shocked that Edward was back into my life, hopefully he would stay there.

"In here," Dr. Hayden said opening a door to a room. It was a bit cold but I didn't care. There was another bed but in the middle of the room and a machine, which I was guessing was the ultrasound machine. "You can just hop up on that bed there," said the doctor.

I quietly _tried_ getting on the bed but my stomach was a little big and It made it a bit harder. Edward chuckled softly then lifted me when the doctor wasn't watching.

I smiled up at him when I was seated in the bed. He smiled back and took a seat in the chair a few feet away from the bed.

I reached out my hand and he took it into his. I noticed he was standing now.

"So, we're going to put some of this gel on your stomach and check up on your baby. Now this may be a little cold." Dr. Hayden warned. I just smiled back telling her I was ready.

She slowly smeared the gel on my stomach and it was cold. But I was pretty much used to it. I mean, Edward's hand was probably colder than the gel.

Dr. Hayden then started the ultrasound.

"Um..." She cocked her head to the side and she had a confused look on her face.

"What? Is there something wrong" I asked now worried.

"Bella, how long have you been pregnant?" She asked still looking at the screen.

"Um, maybe 3 to 4 months?" I guessed. I couldn't be sure since I wasn't all that sure of who the father was at this point.

"Oh..." Dr. Hayden spoke quietly.  
"What? What's wrong?" I asked trying to see the screen. Edward squeezed my hand. I looked over at him. He was looking down. I had no idea what was going on but apparently both Edward and Dr. Hayden did.

"Well...it's just...The baby..." She started.

**Haha! I know I'm being mean but you'll get over it! So this is chapter 11. Wow I never thought I'd actually write this many chapters for this story lol. OK so review please! I'll get the next chapter up when I can. My internet has been a little crazy lately so it could shut down at any moment.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I have to write this now or else I will get murdered by** **midnitekitten93. So here is chapter 12!! Enjoy? :)**

"_What? What's wrong?" I asked trying to see the screen. Edward squeezed my hand. I looked over at him. He was looking down. I had no idea what was going on but apparently both Edward and Dr. Hayden did._

"_Well...it's just...The baby..." She started._

"What's going on?" I asked fully concerned.

I looked at Edward once more but his face gave away nothing. I sighed in frustration.

"The baby looks quite...big...I mean. Not big as in weight but it's been growing very, very fast." She finally told me.

I blinked a few times trying to grasp what she just said. "Um, so...Would I have my baby earlier? How far along does it look like I am?" I asked.

"I actually am not sure. I've never seen anything like this. It looks like you're almost 5 to 6 months pregnant." I gasped. Wow. That's why I was so big.

"What if I don't have the baby until 9 months? Wouldn't it be too big?" I asked.

"Well then we'd do a C-Section. But honestly I'm not really sure what will happen. Hopefully the baby will come out when it's fully developed which should only take about 2 months more. You should come back in 2 weeks." She started filling out an appointment card. And she handed it to me. I had to come back to make check up on the baby.

Edward had been very quiet through this whole thing. Then I remember I didn't actually find out who's baby this was. But now I was convinced it was Edward's because I'm sure Mike's baby couldn't grow twice as fast as a normal baby. I had to laugh at myself. I mean, honestly. Now that I think about it, I doubted could even _get _a girl pregnant.

I nodded at the doctor as I unsuccessfully tried to get off the bed. Edward stood up and placed his hands on my waist and put me on the floor. He didn't let go of my waist though.

I noticed that Dr. Hayden wasn't drooling over Edward still since she was preoccupied with my huge baby problem.

When we were about to leave Dr. Hayden now remembered Edward. _And so let the drooling begin!_ I thought. I also stifled a laugh.

With Edward's hands still at my waist I lead him out of the doctor's office. I got to my truck and turned around. He hadn't said anything in a very long time. I looked at him worriedly. "You OK?" I asked him. He nodded. I cocked my head to the side. "Will you talk to me?"

"I'm sad..." He said looking down. His hands were still resting at my waist I realized.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because...It just makes me sad this is someone else's baby..." He said. He moved his right hand to my stomach.

"But it is yours." I told him.

"Then why'd you say it wasn't?" He asked now looking at me. His face was composed so carefully. I couldn't read his expression.

"Because I wasn't sure." I told him.

He took a deep unnecessary breath. "Who else's could it be?" He asked.

_Crap..._I thought. I did not want to tell him. Who knows what he'd think? What he would do to Mike if he found out how...

"Um..." I bit my lip. "Mike Newtons?"

I didn't dare look at him. I could feel his hands tense though. He didn't say anything so I looked up. He looked so hurt. I could feel the tears weld up in my eyes. I couldn't stand looking at him like this. "I-I'm sorry Edward...I didn't mean for it to happen I mean I wasn't really..." I trailed off. He looked at me. His face now confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well it was at a study party..." I began. Then I told him what happened. He deserved the truth.

He didn't say anything he just tightened his jaw. I rubbed his arm in attempt to sooth him. He relaxed a bit but not all the way.

"I told him to leave me alone." I told him.

"Good." He said.

"What do you think about the whole baby thing?" I asked. I wanted to hear him talked. It's been so long since he's actually talked to me in real life, although I wasn't sure if this was real or not.

"I'm pretty excited." He gave me his prefect crooked grin. My breathing stopped from his beauty and my heart raced.

He took his hands of my waist and stomach and placed them on the car behind me. It remembered me of the time right before him and his family played baseball.

He leaned in close and spoke, "Breathe, my love." I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. I groaned.

He chuckled. Oh god how I love that laugh.

I opened my eyes when he stopped breathing, afraid he was hurt or there was danger.

"What?" I asked. His face was surprised. Then he smiled.

"What?" I repeated.

"The baby..." He said. He wasn't really paying attention to me.

"What about it?" I asked now worried.

"I can hear...the heartbeat..." His smiled got wider.

I was shocked. I smiled too to see how happy he was.

He looked back up at me. "You have made me the happiest man on earth."

"No, you've made me the happiest woman alive." I breathed out. I couldn't get over his beauty.

He shook his head. "You've made me a father, something never thought I'd never be. Thank you, Bella. My sweet, gentle, caring, _forgiving _Bella." I noticed the emphasis on forgiving. Of course he was instantly forgiven when he kissed me in the office. I could never be mad at this god that stood before me, _loving me_.

"You've made me feel extremely loved." I smiled.

"Because you _deserve_ to be loved. Something as beautiful and warm and loving...I don't deserve you. He was tracing circles on my collarbone and looking down again. I lifted my finger to his chin and made him look at me.

"Don't ever say that again. You deserve me. It's _me_ that doesn't deserve _you_." I told him. How many times we'd had this conversation, I wasn't sure. But right now I didn't care. All I cared about was that Edward, m_y_ Edward, was here with _me_.

He sighed. Then laughed lightly. "Monsters shouldn't be loved by perfect angels like you." He told me. I was about to protest but he kissed me. It was a kiss full of passion and love that I forgot about fighting and kissed him back. With my hands in his hair, he pushed me against the car. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his tongue in my mouth.

Then he broke the kiss, like he had done earlier. "I'm going to do this properly. I will not make love to you in a car. You deserve the best." He told me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I certainly don't deserve the best."

"But you do." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. Then he stuck his hand in my pants pocket and pulled out my keys. I was about to grab them, but decided not to. Instead and walked around the car and got into. I felt his eyes watching me. He finally got into the car. I realized that I didn't know how he got here. I asked.

"Alice saw you coming here today so I just ran here." He told me.

"You ran all the way here-for _me_?" I asked surprised.

"I'd run anywhere for you. Wherever you go I will follow and whatever you do I will support you. And most importantly, no matter what you say, I will _always_ and forever love you." He told me, leaning close to me. He instantly took my breath away. I smiled and tears started rolling down my face. He always knew what to say.

He quickly brushed the tears away and kissed me lightly before turning the car on and driving away.

We drove home in silence. There weren't enough words in the English language to describe how happy I felt with Edward with me. There weren't enough words to describe it.

I felt so safe with him. It felt so right.

We reached my house and I saw the the driveway empty. I forgot about Charlie. Then it hit me. How was I going to explain to Charlie why my baby will be born months early?

"Edward..." I spoke softly. He turned towards me and asked what was wrong.

I explained my problem. He looked down briefly. "Do you think he could handle the truth? About me, I mean?" He asked me.

I was about to say something but I didn't. "I-I don't know..." I finally said. I mean, who knows how Charlie would react to finding out the Cullen's were a clan of "vegetarian" vampires...

**OK, i'm going to stop there because I'm so very tired. You understand, right? Well at least you know who's baby it is and aren't you glad it isn't dead? Like I could ever make the baby dead. That's utterly absurd. OK. Review please!**

**Oh and the baby does have a heart beat. I mean, it's only human...haha. Gotcha! It's have vampire! Don't worry, there will be a little vampy Edward Jr. running around in my story soon enough. ;);) Hehe. OK, go review...NOW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: There really isn't much to say lol. Oh yes, there is. Thanks for the reviews. If you really like my story then tell your friends. Or not, I mean it's a free country...it'd just be nice to have more readers...but your choice. OK...that's all. So...enjoy? :)**

After a "memory tampering" session with Edward and finally being _with_ him after so long, I had fallen asleep. Honestly though, I had no idea how Edward could find me remotely attractive as huge as I was. I would've probably thought of of something living in me and making me huge would have repulsed my dear Edward. But it turned out it didn't...it probably did quite the opposite...

I woke up and it was dark. I felt two cold arms around my naked stomach. I blinked a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream. I finally figured out it wasn't a dream. I squirmed a little but only because the baby was making me a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, you awake now?" A velvety, sexy voice said.

I groaned and nodded. I didn't want to be awake. Well, I did but I was really tired.

Edward chuckled and I guessed he sensed my tiredness.

"Um..." I could really form much of a thought because I was so tired. And because Edward was kissing my neck.

"Yes, love?" He mumbled against my shoulder.

"Um..."I repeated. Then I remember I had to use the bathroom. "Bathroom," was all I could really get out.

He chuckled again. He let go of me and waited for me to go to the bathroom. I really couldn't move.

"Need help?" He whispered In my ear. That sent shivers and sparks all throughout my body. I nodded.

I didn't feel him get out of the bed. All I felt was his arms picking me up. He steadied me in his arms, like I weighed as much as a feather and not like a huge whale.

He stopped to open my door and the bathroom door. He set me on my feet on the tile and steadied me until he was sure I could stand. I was naked and he was staring at me.

"Um..." I said. I felt a little unconformable and I tried to cover myself. Edward just laughed. "I'll leave you alone." He told me. Then he kissed my head and turned away to walk out the door. I noticed he put his pants on. I sighed. Then I tried to wash myself up and go to the bathroom. Having a baby press on your bladder was a little more than awkward and uncomfortable.

When I was done I walked back to my room. I stopped at the door. I was still naked. I really didn't want to walk in there all naked and fat. So I walked back to the bathroom and grabbed my robe. I put it on and finally went to my room. I opened the door to see a fully clothed Edward on my bed. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed. He looked so adorable. I was just staring at him from the doorway when he said, "it's not nice to stare."

His eyes were still closed and a smile played on his lips. "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently, though still standing in the doorway staring.

"I can feel you burning a hole in my chest." He said. He was right though, I kept staring at his beautiful chiseled chest through his shirt.

"Sorry." I mumbled during my ogling session. "You just look so beautiful." I sighed.

"I could say the same about you." He smiled. He opened his eyes and looked over to me. He reached out his hand for me to take it. I walked towards him and took his hand. I smiled as I laid next to my god of a boyfriend.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" He asked, eyes closed _again._

"Are you really happy that I'm having your baby?" I asked sheepishly as I traced his muscles through his shirt.

"Of course." His eyes opened. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know...that means that you would..." I trailed off. I meant to say he would have to change me into a vampire but I knew he wouldn't. But then I thought of something else but I would rather not share that with him because then he might not want to have a baby.

"That I would what?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I lied.

"Bella, you have to tell me. I want to know. Please?" He asked as his face was only 2 inches from my own.

"I-I think you'll get sad." I spoke quietly.

"Why?"

"Because it's a sad thought." I told him looking down.

"Tell me." He insisted.

"Well...It's just...if you don't ever want me changed and I grow old then I'll die. And then the baby might die once it gets old...if it ever does."

I looked up at him. He looked sad. I knew I shouldn't have told him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Forget I said it. The baby will probably live forever..." Then I thought. "But if it did it wouldn't age...which means it isn't going to live forever."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. He was confused but I wasn't.

"Well, you know that vampires can't age, right? Well the baby is obviously aging and growing so fast that it probably won't live forever. It will die...maybe faster than usual..." I couldn't say anymore. It sort of hurt. I mean, my baby was growing so fast that it might die before me. I hoped not but it was a possibility.

Edward shook his head as I looked up at him. "No, don't think like that. We don't know what will happen yet so we'll take this one day at a time. This baby will be loved by us and no matter what, I'll try and keep it alive as long as I possibly could."

"Promise?" I barely whispered.

"I _swear_," he kissed my head. I smiled. I love that Edward knew just what to say to me.

"Can I ask you something else?" I wondered.

"Of course." He told me.

I didn't look at him. "What would you do if you found out the baby _could_ live forever...I mean...would you change me?"

He didn't answer. "I-I'm not sure." He finally answered. "But Bella, if the baby were to live forever then it would live as a baby for the rest of its life...unless...it grew to a certain age and then stopped aging. We can't really be sure. So, Bella, just try and relax and like I said, take this one day at a time." He told me.

I sighed. He was right, of course. I mean, I highly doubt anyone knew what would happen with this baby. I mean, it's half human and half vampire for crying out loud! I knew my baby would never be normal because after all, _my_ life wasn't normal.

"Are you hungry?" Edward interrupted my thoughts, not that I minded.

I realized I was hungry. Although, I should have been used to it because pregnant women eat about 2 cows a day.

"Edward, I'm _always_ hungry. So, that's a yes. But...um..." I didn't want him to see me eat like a pig. "Could you stay in here? I'd rather eat alone."

He looked confused. I rolled my eyes and took in a deep breath. "It's just...I eat so much from being pregnant that I would rather you not see me. I can't see you hunt, you can't see me eat while I'm pregnant." I told him.

He stared at me for a minute, his face expressionless.

"Fine." He said. Did I detect a bit of anger? I think I did.

"Edward, it's not like I don't _like_ you there while I eat, it's just I eat so much now that...It'd be weird for you to see me there eating everything in my fridge." I explained.

All of a sudden Edward busted out laughing. "What?" I demanded.

"It's just...you compare me not letting you see me _hunt_ to me not seeing you eat like a normal pregnant women should." He shook his head.

"I'm not normal, and neither is this pregnancy." I told him in a serious tone. Because, I _was_ being serious.

He stopped laughing and shaking his head. "You're right." He said. "Go eat." He gently pushed me. I got off the bed and walked to my dresser, instead of leaving the room. I wanted to put clothes on.

I grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt and headed out. "Hurry back!" Edward called.

I ran into my bathroom once more and changed as quickly as I could into my clothes. Then I went downstairs to eat. I opened the fridge and since my senses were heightened a wave of smells hit me. Some were good and some made me want to throw up. I started to breathe through my mouth. I grabbed pretty much everything that I wanted to eat. Then I sat down at my table and started eating.

I was pretty sure it took me 10 minutes before I was full. I put dishes in the sink and threw some stuff away. Right as I was rinsing off a plate I felt 2 muscular arms wrap around me. I smiled and put this dish down in the sink. I turned around to face Edward. He was smiling down at me and he looked so cute. He bent down and kissed me lightly. I giggled as he pulled away.

"And what's so funny Ms. Swan?" He raised his eyes brows.

"You're so cute." I breathed out.

"But you're even cuter." He said as he leaned is face in towards mine. I could feel my breathing starting to get ragged and my heart pounded in my chest. He chuckled. Then smiled.

"Is it weird that your heartbeat and the baby's heartbeat sped up at the same time?" He asked me then chuckled again.

"Um..." I couldn't really think. "No?" It came out as a question.

"Hmmm..." He said. Then he bent down and kissed me once more, but with more passion. I swear I could've had a heart attack.

He pulled away and laughed. "What?" I asked.

"I hear two heart beats and they both sped up when I kissed you." He smiled triumphantly.

"Oh!" I said. I laughed when he did. "You know what I'm thinking?" I teased, knowing he couldn't.

"I wish." He responded. "Care to share?"

"That the baby is excited and wants you to kiss me again." I smiled. He smiled back and kissed me again.

"See? It's happy." I smiled. "So, what do you want the baby to be? Boy or girl?" I asked.

"I want it to be our baby. I want it to love us and us to love it. I want it to be whatever you want it to be." He smiled at me. I smiled back. He always said the perfect thing.

"I want it to be a...boy. Little Edward Jr." I smiled at him.

"Hmmm...I don't know about the name but if you want a boy, then I want a boy." I smiled.

"You can teach him how to play baseball." I suggested.

"I suppose. You can teach him how to cook." He told me.

I laughed. "Why would I teach him that? You're a better cook."

He rolled his eyes. I realized that we hadn't moved. I was getting a bit uncomfortable. I took his hands off my waist and intertwined them with my own. Then I led him into the living room where he sat down and pulled me down on him. I quickly, however, got off him and sat besides him. He raised is eyebrow in confusion. "I'll feel like I'm squishing you or something." I admitted. He only laughed. I laid down on the couch and let my head rest in his lap. He started to stroke my hair. I smiled.

"What would you name our baby if it _was_ a boy?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "Seth." He stated. **(Since in Eclipse Edward and Seth became friends I thought I'd be kinda cool for Edward to like the name Seth, even though Neither Bella or Edward has met the werewolves.)**

"Seth," I repeated. I liked that name. "What if it was a girl?" I wondered.

"Easy. Isabel." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "it's almost your name, but not quite." He told me. "What are the names you'd choose then?"

"If it was a boy, Edward Jr. or Anthony." I told him. "And if it was a girl Mary."

He smiled. Then rolled his eyes. "Why do you want to the name the baby after me?" He asked.

"Because I love you so much and I can have a mini you." I smiled and laughed. He laughed too.

"Why Mary?" He asked once he stopped laughing.

"Because it's part of Alice's name." I admitted.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"You two are a very big part of my life, I'd like to keep it like that."

"Me too." He said. I lifted my head out of his lap and kissed him.

I had pulled back and laid back into his lap. He started to stroke my hair again.

I looked up at him and our eyes locked.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He said smiling.

I smiled and blushed. "I love you too, Edward Cullen."

"You look tired." He told me.

I realized I _was_ tired. "That's because I'm a little tired." I admitted.

He started to pick me up. "No!" I protested. He stopped. "I want to stay here."

He chuckled. "OK. Sleep then, my Bella." He told me and smiled. He went back to strocking my hair and it felt so nice. I smiled at him and let my eyes close.

I started to dream of me and Edward in our little meadow...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I really am. Just lots of things happening this week. I'm getting ready to go to band camp. I have fund raising and I have writer's block. So, sorry if this is a bad chapter. Kinda corny. Haha. OK. So yeah, R & R! Enjoy? :)**

"I've got it!" I jumped up and down. Me and Edward had been discussing how to tell Charlie about the baby coming early, and if there were any alternatives to telling him the Cullen's were vampires.

"What is it?" Edward asked me. He stared at me while I continued to jump up and down. I finally stopped and breathed heavily until I could talk.

"Well, we never told him that it's your baby. So if we do tell him, we can just say that I got my symptoms later than usual or something. I mean, he doesn't know when we had sex. So we can say we had sex a few months ago!" I can't believe I used the word sex so many times.

Edward looked up at me. A smile slowly crept onto his face. He jumped out of his chair and picked me up and hugged me. "You're brilliant." He whispered into my ear as he set me down, which sent shivers down my spine. "But, before we spring the news of this baby being mine, we might just want to tell him I'm back." He suggested.

I laughed. "You're right." I smiled. He bent down to kiss me.

"And, here he comes now." Edward said as he pulled away. I grabbed his hand and led him to the front door, waiting for Charlie. "He sees my car." Edward informed me.

I nodded and took in a deep breath. Right as I let it out Charlie came through the door. He stopped when he saw Edward. He opened his mouth to speak but I spoke before him. "Hey dad!"

"Hey Bells." He said as he stared at Edward. "Edward."

"Chief Swan." Edward nodded.

"Um, Bella, can I talk to you _alone_ for a minute?" Charlie asked me, finally looking at me. I nodded. He motioned for the kitchen. I followed him there.

"Bella, what is he doing here?" Charlie asked me, thinking he was out of Edward's hearing.

"He's my boyfriend, he can be here." I told him.

"Since when is he your boyfriend?"

"Since always." I stated.

Charlie rolled his eyes and huffed. "I don't want him back in your life Bella, he'll hurt you again."

"No dad." I said. "He's the father." I stated.

Charlie's eyes grew bigger with shock. "W-what?" He stuttered.

"He's the baby's father." I said calmly.

"Since when?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Since always." I repeated the words I had said moments before.

"That can't be." Charlie looked deep in though.

"Dad, he won't hurt me again." I reassured Charlie.

"I can't trust him."

"He only left because he had to. His whole family moved, you couldn't expect them to let Edward stay." I told him.

"Well..." Charlie said. He knew I was right. "It's just...Bella. I remember how bad he hurt you and I don't want him to do that again."

"He won't. Dad, he loves me. I love him. If you want to keep him away, then go ahead and try. It won't do any good. You can't break us up or anything." I told him. "That will hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you, it's just...He shouldn't have left saying he didn't love you. You were so hurt last time. You cried for weeks and you were lifeless. I couldn't stand to see you like that again. You were so crushed." Charlie said softly.

"He only said that so I could move on with my life. To make it like he was never apart of it." I explained quietly. "Now excuse me, I'm going back to Edward." I added walking away from Charlie.

I walked back to Edward to see him a bit sad.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of my house.

"What's wrong?" I asked and I got into the Volvo.

"It's just...Charlie's thoughts..." Edward somewhat explained.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"I just feel so bad for what I put you through." He looked at me with a pained expression.

I shook my head. "No." I said. "You did what you had to. I forgave you, so forgive _yourself_ now."

"I don't think I can," he replied looking back at the road.

"Edward," I started. "It's ok. The only thing that matters is that you're here, with me." I took his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Forever no matter what." He smiled at me and kissed my hand that was twisted with his.

I smiled at him and realized we were at his house. "Are the others home?" I asked.

He shook his head. "They went to hunt." He looked at me. I noticed his eyes were darker.

"You should've gone with them. You're hungry I can tell." I said and smiled weakly.

"I don't feel ready to leave you just yet." He smiled his famous crooked grin.

I laughed. "What's so funny?" Edward asked me. I turned away and blushed.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Tell me, please?" I turned back to see Edward...pouting?

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I was just thinking that you are obsessed."

"Hmmm..." He mused. "I am." He smiled. I laughed again.

"I think I've been obsessed from the beginning." I admitted.

"Really." It wasn't so much as a question.

I nodded. "When I first saw you I was really curious about you and your family. But...when I was in biology that one day with you. My first day at school, you acted like you hated me or something. So I was so wrapped up in trying why or how someone could hate me that much without knowing me. I was somewhat relieved when you left but I was curious where you went. _Why_ you left. I kept thinking that you left because you wanted to get away from me. Guess I was right.

"When you came back, you seemed like a whole different person. You were nicer. More talkative. Then I became your friend I guess. When I heard the myths about vampires I wasn't sure what to believe. I knew it didn't matter. There were three things I learned that night I found out you were a vampire. One, was that you actually were a vampire. Two, that you thirsted for my blood. And third...I loved you. I was surprised that I felt that way. Although, there were some signs." I said. All Edward just listened to me. He composed his face so that no emotion was given away.

"What signs?" He asked.

"Well, once you said 'you and I' in a sentence. I liked it more than I should've. I knew it was wrong...but I did like the sound of it." I confessed.

"Really?" He asked. His lips twitched in fight of a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Go ahead, tell me I was stupid. I know you want to."

"No, I don't. I want to tell you I love you. But then again, you know that." He smiled fully now.

"Which I still don't understand why. That frustrates me." I admitted.

"You don't know why I love you?" Edward's eyebrows knitted together.

I shook my head. "I mean, it's never made any sense. You're perfect and I'm the total opposite."

"Well that's what makes me love you." He tilted his head to the right a little bit. He smiled lovingly. "You're my opposite. You're my ying to my yang." He chuckled. "You, my love, complete me."

I snorted. "Yeah, sure."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"No, I believe you think that."

"So you don't think I complete you?" He looked a bit hurt.

"No! Of course not. I do think _you_ complete _me_, but how could I possibly complete _you_?" I shook my head.

"I'm not sure. You know, when I first met you. I didn't know that I'd be here right now, with you. I never thought I'd be sitting here with you in my car, knowing all my deepest darkest secrets. But here you are. You're not afraid. You're braver than anyone I've met. You're more caring than anyone. You love me more than I deserve. You, my dear sweet Bella. Are the reason I am here right now. You could never possibly know how much I love you. You may think you know, but you don't. Just sitting here with me, and not running away screaming makes me love you.

"Don't you see? That's why I love you. Loving me is very hard to do, I know that. But you do it. No one else does. I mean, sure my family does. But not like you, Bella. You've given me a child. You make my heart beat. It beats for you. You may not hear it, or feel it. But I feel it. I know that no matter what you do in life, where you go. What you do. My heart will follow, because without you, it will stop beating. And I don't want it to. It feels so good. Never in my existence will I want it to stop beating." He told me. At every word my heart beat faster and one more tear trickled down my cheek. Never in a million years would I have thought Edward Cullen loved me like he does.

"Do you understand?" He asked me. I was sobbing now and all I could barely do is nod. "Good." He said. Then he pulled me into his lap. I just laid my head against his chest and cried the happiest tears that I will ever cry.

"Thank you, Edward." I told him when my crying started to slow down.

"No, thank you." He kissed my hair. "You are my life. Always will be. Even if you aren't with me, you will be all I think about."

"What do you mean if I'm not with you?" I asked, pulling my head away. I had stopped crying now.

"Well..." He began. "I mean, who knows? Maybe you'll find someone you love more than me or decide I'm not worth it. Which, by the way I'm not." He said. I couldn't speak. He was the craziest man I knew. "Maybe when you want to have a life and actually live, then you will. Maybe you'll decide that you don't want me to come or maybe I can't come." He continued. He was about to say something else but I spoke before he got a chance.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Are you _stupid?_!" I yelled at him.

He was appalled by this. "Um..." He was confused, I could tell. "Yes?"

"Why in the hell would I ever leave you? I love you more than life itself. That's why I'm willing to give up my life. Don't you see? There is no one in this world that I could ever love more than you. Maybe, just maybe...I'll love someone else. But never would I ever love them more than you. It's just unthinkable. Unimaginable." I told him. I wanted to kill him for thinking that I would ever leave him.

"Bella..." He spoke softly. "That's my point. You may find someone else you love. Now, you may think you won't love them more than me. But, you never know."

I started laughing. This was to cover the tears that were threatening to fall. They fell anyway. "You are wrong." I sobbed.

"I hope so." He said. He lifted my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips. "I never want to lose you." He said. His eyes were sad.

"Then don't let me go, _ever_." I breathed.

"I don't think I have a choice." He chuckled lightly. "You see, it would just kill me if I did let you go. I don't know about you, but I can't live without you. I've tried it, and I failed miserably. And I'm glad I did fail. Although, I wish I never had the chance to try it."

"Me too." I smiled at him. "I was forced to live without you. I wasn't given an option."

"And I'm terribly sorry about that."

"I know you are. I'm just saying, I don't want the option. Don't give it to me. Don't force it on me either. Because if you ever leave again-"

"Which I won't." He cut in.

"I won't be able to survive." I finished.

"Me either." He smiled at me. Then he kissed me again.

"Good."

We just sat there in the car, with Edward holding me, for an immeasurable amount of minutes.

But when the moment ended, he told me we should go inside. I agreed and he carried me inside.

We sat on the couch the same way we had before, with me laying in his lap and he playing with my hair.

"I was thinking..." Edward said.

"Shocker." I sarcastically commented.

He chuckled. "If you wanted...which you probably won't want to. I'll be OK if you decide not to, but I was thinking that...Maybe..." he hesitated.

"Just tell me Edward!" I almost yelled.

"Maybe you'd want to move in with me when the baby comes." He said.

I was about to respond but I couldn't say anything. "Move in?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. I understand if you say no, though." He quickly said.

"Why would I say no?"

"Because I know you. You won't want to leave Charlie. I was just suggesting. I mean, I'd like to see my child whenever I wanted but I understand if you want to live with Charlie still."

"No. I would love to live with you Edward!" I exclaimed. I tried to sit up to kiss him, but it was extremely difficult. Edward sensed this and he bent down and kissed me.

He pulled away and said, "are you sure?"

"Of course! I couldn't think of a better plan." I smiled.

"Good," he said.

"You know what this means though, don't you?" I asked him.

"Um, no?"

"Alice will want to do some decorating for the baby. I mean, do you have an extra room for a nursery?"

"Yes." He simply replied. "But...if you don't want Alice to decorate the room, I will tell her not to."

"No! I mean, if you don't want her to then go ahead and tell her no. I'd rather not decorate a room when I can get a free stylish sister of yours to do it." I laughed.

"Great then it's settled, Alice will decorate the nursery. And you, my love, will move in with me. Then, we'll live happily ever after. Or something like that." He chuckled.

"Something like that." I repeated. "Doesn't sound like a bad plan to me."

"I certainly hope not."

"Mhmmm..." I mused. I realized I was tired. I let my eyes droop and I heard Edward laugh.

"Sleep my Bella. I love you and I always will no matter what. Remember, my heart beats for you. I hope yours beats for me." He kissed me and I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**OK so there is your chapter. I'm so sorry, again, that it's been ages since I've updated. Just lots of things happening. Oh yeah, I forgot. Next week (July 21st to July 26th) I will be away at band camp (ew) so I will not be able to update. So give me ideas for the next chapter and review!! When I get back I'll write the next chapter. So yeah...Go review please. And tell your friends if you want to. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been really busy with marching band and I haven't ****been able to really think about this. But thanks to a few people,****TwilightEdwardBella95**** and**** midnitekitten93,**** I got a few ideas. So thanks you guys! Thanks everyone for your support and help. Enjoy? :)**

I stayed at the Cullen's house a bit longer, talking to Edward. Finally Alice came home in a very good mood. She found out that we, meaning me and Edward, were letting her do the baby's room. What a shocker.

I told Edward he should hunt, because I knew he was thirsty.

"I don't want to leave you, yet." Edward stated.

"You are thirsty, Edward. I don't want you to be. Go hunt with Emmett or somebody. I'll be fine. I have to go talk to Charlie about...you know. Moving out." I argued.

"You don't want me to go with you?" Edward asked, with a hurt expression.

"No!" I almost yelled. "it's just, unless you want him to try and shoot you, I think you'll be safer if you don't go."

"I'll be safer?" He questioned.

"Alright, I will. If you go, he will argue more. I just want this to go as smoothly as it possibly can. It's for the best. I promise." I smiled at him and he sighed.

"Alright," he gave in.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Anything for you," he replied then kissed the top of my head. "Now go, before I change my mind."

I laughed. "Bye, I love you." I whispered.

"Me, too." He said. I walked out the front door and heard it shut behind me. I walked over to my truck and got in.

I drove to my house and it seemed like I was going only 5 miles per hour, not 50.

When I reached my house, Charlie was already there. I sighed and got out of the truck. I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yeah, dad. It's me." I said. I didn't want to fight with him...again. I walked into the living room and Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a game. I sighed and sat down on the chair.

"What's up?" Charlie asked me.

"I...I need to talk to you," I told him.

Charlie let out a loud, big breath that I was guessing he was holding in. He turned off the TV and turned slightly to face me. "Shoot."

"Okay..." I started. "Well...Okay...So me and Edward are...really serious." I took in a deep breath. "He um...He, um, asked me to move in with him and I said yes." I spilled out.

"What?!" Charlie yelled and I flinched.

"Dad, it's no big deal. You knew this day would come."

"You are not moving in with him!" Charlie stood up from the couch.

"Dad, you can't stop me." I said, standing up also.

"You want to bet?!"

"Dad!" I yelled. "I'm 18 years old! I can do whatever I want!"

"Fine, leave."

"I'm not moving now, so calm down."

"No, you want to move out. Move out now!"

I flinched again. I knew my expression was hurt. I could feel the moisture in my eyes. "You're...kicking me out?" I said as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Yes." Charlie said.

"But...I..."

"You what? What Bella? You want to move out when you feel like it? You think you can just come and go when you please?" Charlie looked me strait in the eyes for the first time...ever.

"Dad, it's not like that." More tears fell.

"Oh, it's not?"

"No..." I whispered, barely coherent.

"Just leave." Charlie said sternly.

I didn't say anything I just cried and he left. I didn't know where he went but it was probably hours that I just sat there crying because after a while 2 cold arms wrapped around me.

"Shhh..." He said. I couldn't stop crying. He carried me up to my room.

After a long time, I was really tired and I fell asleep in Edward's reassuring arms.

I woke up the next morning alone. "Edward?" I croaked out. No response. "Edward?" I tried again. Nothing.

I sat up in my bed and looked around empty. I looked around again and notice, it was..._empty_.

All my things were gone. I jumped out of bed. I frantically searched everywhere. Nothing. No one. I was alone.

The only thing left in my room was the bed where I cried myself to sleep the night before.

My eyes started to water. I let the tears fall and I curled up in the middle of my bed.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Edward?" I sobbed. I looked up and Edward was staring at me, a pained expression plastered on his face.

"Your, um, stuff. It's moved out." Edward softly said.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Charlie called me. He said I had to get your stuff out...He said some other things but you don't want to know." He explained. He looked down at the floor.

"Oh..." Was all I could say.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He looked at me and burned a hole through my eyes.

"Don't be. It's what was meant to happen." I said. I got up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled me closer.

"I wish it wasn't..." He said.

"I don't. I mean, you're the most important thing to me. If being with you means I have to fight with people I'll do it. Because, I know Charlie will come around." I said.

"I don't want you to fight with people you love. I don't want you to fight with people for _me_. I told you I wasn't worth it."

I pulled back and stared at him. "Why do you keep saying that?" I insisted but I didn't let him answer. "Stop saying it." I demanded.

"Fine." He said. I laid my head on his chest.

"So...when are we moving my bed out?" I asked.

"Whenever you want to."

"Now is fine. Let's get this over with." I responded. He pulled away.

"Okay. I'll have Emmett and Jasper come. Let's take you..." He trailed off.

"Home?" I smiled. He nodded. "I like that, you know. Wherever you are, I'm home."

"Wherever you are, it's heaven." He responded and it made my heart melt. He always had the perfect words on the tip of his tongue.

"At least you know that you can go to heaven." I responded. By now we were downstairs and going outside.

"I guess." He smiled down at me. "I had Jasper take your truck already, I hope you don't mind."  
"I don't mind..."

He opened the passenger door of the volvo for me and I got in. He quickly got in the car himself and started it.

"I'm glad we're doing this." I said.

"Me too, I just wish it would've happened differently."

"Don't waste your wish on that." I laughed.

"Doesn't matter."

"It does, though." I looked at him.

Edward just laughed. We were at his-our house now. He got out of the car and came over to my side and opened the door. I got out and he took my hand in his own and pulled me with him into our house.

He opened the door for me and I walked into the house to find Alice and Esme waiting.

"Bella!" Alice cried and jumped up from the couch to hug me.

"Hey, Alice." I said as she let go of me.

"I'm so happy you're moving in! I cannot wait to start decorating."

"I'm sure you _can_ wait," Edward said. I shot him a grateful smile. He nodded.

Alice walked off with a _humph_.

Esme got up from her chair and walked over to me, but didn't hug me. "I'm really happy you're here." She smiled.

"Me too." I said.

"Me three." Edward whispered in my ear and it sent chills down my spine.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone to get settled in." Esme smiled then left.

"So what do you want to do?" Edward asked me.

"Can we just go to your room and relax?" I ask.

"One," Edward started. "You don't have to ask and two, it's _our_ room now." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Okay." I said. Then I took his hand and dragged him upstairs into our room.

I flopped down onto the bed when I got into the room.

I sighed and Edward laid down next to me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I hope so," Edward whispered back. I laughed. "Can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"All right. Well, I know you don't want to talk about it, but we need to."

"What is it?"

"Marriage."

I stared at him. "Marriage." I repeated.

"Yes, I know you don't like the idea. But...We need to. We're moving in together and we're having a baby. Don't you think it's logical to get married?"

I didn't respond.  
"Bella?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." I finally said.

"What don't you know?"

"I mean, I know it's the right thing to do. But I'm not sure. I love you, but marriage isn't for me."

"Of course it is."

"No..." I whispered. "It's not."

He sighed. "So what I'm getting from you right now, is that you don't want to marry me."

"No! I do!" I protested.

Edward shook his head. "Apparently, you don't." He said then got off the bed and left the room, despite my protests.

I stayed in the bed shocked. I started crying, and this time...No one was there to comfort me..

**So there is the chapter that you've been waiting for. I hope you like it. It's not the best. But it has drama in it. Some of you wanted more drama. OK. I'll try and post asap. But, I'm super busy lately. So yeah...Okay, go review please. Thanks so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Soooooooooooooooooo sorry! I just started school and had to get a new keyboard pretty much. Ugh. I feel so bad. Please forgive me. So yeah. Enjoy? :)**

My night was horrible. I had managed to finally to fall asleep. It was hard. I fought to stay awake in case Edward or someone came to comfort me but no one ever did. I figured Edward threatened them or something.

I woke up alone. I felt terrible. But at least I knew that they didn't leave me. I was still at the Cullen's house. I heard voices outside the door when I woke up. I caught some of It.

"Why not?" I assumed Alice said this.

"Because...I just...No!" Edward said. I knew his voice too well.

"You're hurting her." Alice said. Then the talking stopped.

"She's awake." Edward sighed. At least he is acknowledging me.

"Well if you won't talk to her then I will." Alice said. I heard some soft murmurs and then the door opened. Alice poked her head in and saw me. She smiled and walked in, closing the door behind her. "Hey!" She smiled warmly and sat on the bed next to me.

"Hi." I whispered knowing she could hear me.

"How are you?" She asked, voice full of concern. I just looked down at my hands.

"I'm fine Alice." I mumbled.

"You know how he is. Over dramatic. By tomorrow he'll be all over you...well as much as he can be anyway." Alice laughed. I just stared at her.

"You don't get it. He thinks I don't want to marry him...I-I do." I told Alice. "It's just...I can't right now. I want to get married when I feel right about it. Not just because I easily give in to Edward. I love him and I'm willing to do anything for him but just not right now." I explained.

Her expression softened even more than it was, if that was possible. "He doesn't know that. He'd rather accept that you don't love him and don't want to be with him than actually accept that you do love him and want to be with him. He says you don't see him for the monster that he really is." Alice snorted. "I take offense to that."

"He's not a monster." I whispered.  
"I know." Alice also whispered. "You know what?" Alice got off the bed. "I'm going to have a little chat with him."

"No! Alice please. He should just be left alone. If he wants to talk he will." I protested.

Alice sighed. "Fine. But, I'm pretty sure he already heard everything you should have to say." She said then left the room.

I was alone again. I didn't like it. But I had time to think. To really thing without the influence of Edward and the pressure of everyone else.

I thought about those dreadful months without Edward. I realized that I could very well end up like that. Alone. Without Edward. Even when I was around or near someone I was alone. No one can compare or replace Edward. Not his love. Not perfection. Not his effect on me. No one possibly make me love them as much as I love Edward. I realized that I'm not ready and I will never be ready to marry someone. Someone other than Edward that is. I was ready to marry Edward. I was ready to do anything for and with Edward.

I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at my tear stained face. I turned on the water and washed my face as best I could. I found my brush and brushed the knots out of my hair.

I took a shower as fast as I could and got dressed. By the time I was done I looked presentable enough. I had to talk to Edward.

I ran out of the bedroom and into the hallway. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" I heard him I looked around and saw him coming up the stairs. I smiled He didn't smile back. My face fell.

"Can I talk to you." I asked.

Edward nodded. He walked past me and into the bedroom.

"Are you going to continue to be a jerk?" I asked as I closed the door.

"I'm not being anything." Edward said.

"You're making me feel bad." I whispered.

"I don't want you to." He said. He softened his expression.

"I love you." I told him. He sat down on the black leather couch. I went and sat down next to him. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. He didn't say anything or move at all. "Do you know that?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?" I asked as I looked at him. He stared down at me.

"Of course."

"Then why are you trying to make this harder?"

"I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." I promised. It was true.

"How do I know that?" He asked.

"You read Alice's mind and she'll tell you." I smiled.

He laughed a bit. "I love you." He told me.

"I know. And I want you to know that I do want to marry you."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Of course. I just didn't want to right not. I mean I know we're having a baby. But do we need to get married?"

"I guess not." He said.

"I do, really. I do want to get married. I just...I'm not even out of high school. You've lived longer than me. You've been waiting for this for longer. You have a different a view about pretty much everything than I do. I get that. But you should be able to understand that I love you and no matter what you say or do I will never stop."

"Bella..." He whispered and he smiled. Then he bent down and kissed me. It was a soft kiss that showed me that he loved me. He pulled away. "I know you love me but I wish you didn't."

"Why? Because you're a 'monster'?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes." He simply replied.

"You're not a monster." I hated him when he said this. It just made me want to hurt him.

"That's what you want to believe."

I sighed in frustration. "You are very annoying right now." I almost yelled.

"Why am I annoying?" He asked confused.

"Because you are not a monster! You are Edward! James is a monster!" He and I both flinched at the mention of James. "But you? No you are not a monster. You are a kind hearted and loving man that does everything to make me happy. A monster would not do that. A monster would not fight every urge in him to _not_ kill me!"

He looked at me. I could see the pain in his eyes. "I do that because I love you. That doesn't change that I still _have_ the urge to kill you. Any other guy that was human is better than me. Better for you."

"Don't say that." I pleaded. I was ready to cry. My voice was already cracking. He heard it.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I just...I don't deserve you. I love you so much that it keeps me from leaving like I should." He said. Now I was crying.

"No. Don't ever leave. Never. Promise me." I begged.

"I promise."

"Good." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "I love you."

"I love you more." He whispered in my hair.

"Doubtful." I laughed a little bit. My tears dried up.

"If you only knew." He mumbled.

I sighed. I was getting tired.

"You should sleep." Edward said. I nodded. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed. He set me down and pulled the comforter over me. Then he laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me big belly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back, letting my eyes droop.

"Goodnight, my Bella."

"'Night, my Edward." I closed my eyes and drifter off to sleep with Edward singing to me.

**Sooo short I know. I'm so sorry again. Man I feel so bad. So yeah. Review please? They make me happy. Hehe. Okay. Bye.**


	17. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I haven't been on in forever. I feel terrible. I've been super busy but its summer so I can hopefully continue! I'll try to write a few chapter this month. But I may be getting a new job so we shall see. Thank you ALL for your support. It means so much I'm glad you like my story and I feel very happy that you guys like it so much! But, I am sorry for the disappointment that this isn't a new chapter. But I'll get to work on it ASAP.

Thank you guys!

Love, becca


	18. Chapter 17

The next few weeks flew by, it was as if Edward had never left as well. As for Mike, well I didn't press charges or anything official. His parents however weren't too pleased at the idea of their son kidnapping a girl he raped. He was no rapist, no kidnapper, nothing bad. He was just a love struck boy who took things too far. He was shipped off to some private mental hospital. I was relieved to know he'd be getting help and hoped one day he'd actually find someone to love him and have a family with.

As for my own family, my baby was growing fast indeed but not as fast as before. I was about 6 months along, now it seemed to be a normal pregnancy. I was nauseous and throwing up every morning and could barely hold food down but nothing weird. Edward and the rest of his family hadn't quite figured out how it was possible for all this to happen.

Today I was going to meet my dad. We hadn't talked in awhile, not since he "kicked me out". I wasn't mad at him…anymore. At first, I was furious at the thought he'd kick me out, even though I did want to move out. Still! I was pregnant, I didn't want to be disowned for wanting to be a real family with the father of my child! Then again, after a few days I had time to think. Realize I might have just done the same thing Charlie did.

"Bella, are you ready?" A soft voice said behind me. Edward had appeared behind me at the mirror.

I was looking at myself. Big belly, brown curls cascading down over it, pink ugly maternity shirt. I looked nothing like myself. Alice had decided to go shopping for me. Like I wanted to look like a giant pink marshmallow…

"Yes," I answered. I was nervous. I finally got Charlie to agree to see me, after several attempts the last couple weeks. He was mad still. I could tell, his voice on the phone yesterday was short, stern, and well…not quite as loving as it was before.

Edward and I walked down stairs where the rest of the family was. I wasn't really surprised about how much support they'd all given me, except for Rosalie. They had done so much, I really felt part of the family. Esme was like a second mother to me, really helping me by taking me to my last couple doctors appointments and cooking me meals.

Of course, everyone was a dream. Especially Edward. Although, he was very over protective. Wouldn't even let me walk down the stairs for a while!

I stood in front of everyone for a second, smiling. I couldn't believe this was my life, that I was with my true love, having his baby, being accepted by his family. It was corny, not something I had ever expected for myself but a reality. Or, I hope so. I don't want this to be a dream and wake up and it all be gone.

"Good luck, Bella. I wish you the best." Esme said, with a smile. Everyone else said some words of encouragement and sent me on my way.

We pulled up to Charlie's house. Edward opened the car door for me, like a true gentleman like always. I got out of the car and stood there. I wasn't quite ready to move and Edward just smiled at me and let me have my moment. He said he'd wait out in the car if I wanted. I declined, I needed his support.

We walked in, Charlie said nothing as he opened the door. He led us to the living room. Nothing had changed, though I didn't expect anything would.

"Hi, Charlie." I spoke softly.

"Bella." He responded, not much of emotion in his tone.

"Thank you for seeing me. It means a lot." I said, but he didn't respond so I continued, "I'm sorry for how things went. I…I didn't know how you would react and I certainly didn't expect things to go how they did…I know you must hate me right now but I do want you to know I didn't want things to be like this! You're my dad and-"

"So now I'm your dad? Before you were 18, making your own decisions. Living in the big world with the boy who knocked you up! You're 18 Bella, you couldn't even tell who the father was! You're in high school, just a baby. Haven't experienced the real world…I didn't want to kick you out, I was just so angry Bella…and disappointed…" He said, cutting me off. I just looked down at my hands. He was right, I didn't even know that Mike wasn't the father and I was still in high school. I was a child having a child…

Edward sensed something. He took my hand and spoke. "Sir, I love Bella. I would give the world for her. This baby…our baby will be more loved than any other single person on this planet, besides Bella. She's young, but I know she can do this. She is the strongest, sweetest, most caring, loving person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. We want your blessing; we want you to be apart of our lives, this baby's life. I know I'm not your favorite person and I know the situation, from an outside perspective is…not good, but it's a blessing. Bella and this baby are blessings in my life. Nothing has made me happier than her. But seeing her sad, sad her father isn't there is killing me. I will do anything to make her as happy as I am. So please…"

I started crying. I was sad, about how my father disowned me the way he had. About how I had hurt him and I saw that it wasn't that he was angry, he was hurt. He wasn't ready to let go, let me grow up as any parent isn't when they're child is only 18 and just entering the world with a baby. But Edward's kind words brought tears to my eyes too. He was the greatest person to ever walk this Earth, and he thinks he's a monster. I was overwhelmed. Both Edward and my father were soothing me, trying to stop the tears.

I calmed down a bit and looked at my father and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was too harsh on you. Of course I give you two my blessing. I want you to be happy Bella. Edward makes you happy. Despite my own attempts to deny it I saw it everyday. You two will be great parents, and I know that your love will make this baby have an incredible life…"


	19. Another author's note

So, I uploaded my newest chapter. Which I must admit, I wrote tonight. It's been…such a long time since I have uploaded anything. I apologize. Hopefully I will be able to publish more. Hope you like this last chapter It was short indeed. It's 3 am, what can I say? Haha

As for a little bit about myself; I'm done with high school. Not sure how much I should share about myself but hey just a basic idea of who is behind all this story telling! My big 18th birthday is next month. Just been working and waiting for college to start this fall.

I feel like it's safe to say my writing has improved some, my ideas hopefully have/will. Enjoy, comment, suggest, rate, whatever! Give me some input and your feedback. I'd appreciate it. Thank you!


End file.
